<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Siren by DeeNOss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28977438">Siren</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeeNOss/pseuds/DeeNOss'>DeeNOss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:26:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>38,299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28977438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeeNOss/pseuds/DeeNOss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The daughter of a God, the soulmate of a witch. Gianna Stockholm believed Fate had an influential part in her life when she is united with the woman of her dreams. But there were others who had plans for both women.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wanda Maximoff x OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Asgard: A Kingdom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>Asgard</em> </b>
</p>
<p>Arrogance, pride, vanity. The three traits of a young, Asgardian prince as his brother, niece and friends journeyed to the realm of Asgard's most dangerous enemies, the Frost Giants. Or at least that was the way Prince Thor saw it. With hopes that they would leave the planet without bloodshed, the Warriors Three, the God of Mischief and Goddess of Voice all sighed and tensed knowing once someone taunted or mocked the God of Thunder, peaceful negotiations were over. A fight broke out, and the Asgardians all fought off the horde of Frost Giants before being forced to flee to be summoned back to Asgard. Though Thor was having none of it, the Allfather himself exposed his presence on Jotunheim and escaped with his sons, granddaughter and allies.</p>
<p>Never before had the daughter of Loki seen her grandfather so irate with his two sons, more so his eldest. If she was being honest with herself, she was more afraid for her uncle than that of her grandfather as he continued to exchange rage with his arrogant son. Then, she feared what was to become of her uncle: banishment from Asgard with his powers stripped from him, making him a mere mortal among men. The girl looked cross at her father for not provoking aid to his brother, let alone the treachery for deceiving the mission to Heimdall, the watcher of the Bifrost.</p>
<p>A quick walk to her room and Gianna sat in silence over her uncle's banishment. In her mind, she believed it an injustice to not only take from him his powers but banish him to a place where people would deem him insane and imprison him forever. With a quick knock, a senior woman entered the room and shut it quietly behind her as she observed the sullen behaviour of her beloved granddaughter. </p>
<p>"Cruel, you might say? Vindictive, vain, pompous, perhaps. What your grandfather did was necessary - as much as I disagree." The grandmother said coolly as she sat on the girl's bed with her. </p>
<p>"If I were queen, I would not have done something so cruel. Leave uncle Thor to fend for himself in a place where people knew nothing of the power we wield." Gianna argued in a soft voice. </p>
<p>"But you're not. You're only sixteen in Midgard years." </p>
<p>"But I'm equivalent to that of a two thousand year old Asgardian. I am not a child anymore, grandmother." </p>
<p>The senior woman placed a hand on the girl's hand and squeezed tightly.</p>
<p>"You are not ready for what's out there. Those Midgardians... they will eat you alive. Not after what happened to your mother. For this reason, is why your father won't let the past die - why he won't relinquish his hate for Midgard."</p>
<p>"What really happened that day?" </p>
<p>The woman inhaled sharply and braced herself to recollect the event that broke the hearts of many of their people. "Your father was exceptionally... shattered. Loki met your mother by fate. One could say they were destined for each other, only, destiny has a cruel way of putting things together. They lived harmoniously on Midgard in a village in a place called Norway. When people found out what your parents were, they revolted. Normal citizens turned malicious animals, wielding torches, pitchforks, spears; all working together to drive them out or slay them. Your mother... she sacrificed herself to save you. And from that day forth, your father swore that he would never remain within the company of the 'animals' that took the only form of happiness he once had." </p>
<p>Heartbroken, the girl escalated into a fit of tears with her grandmother there to comfort her. Once the girl was done crying, she was allowed to wander Asgard alone to take her mind off things. From around a corner, a boy a few thousand years older than her appeared with a bouquet of flowers in hand. </p>
<p>"Ah. Horatio. What a pleasant surprise to see you here." The girl whispered, humbled at the gesture.</p>
<p>"Beautiful flowers for a beautiful lady." The boy said suavely.</p>
<p>Gianna rolled her eyes and took the flowers and sniffed them. "Mm. Tulips. My favourite. Thank you, Horatio. What brings you here this evening?"</p>
<p>"My mother and brothers are out with my sister to look for research to find a cure for the Hxylpix disease. It spreads like a wildfire." </p>
<p>"And your father?" </p>
<p>"He still fights in the crusades against the Kree. Ronan is relentless. He has already slaughtered a few planets near Xandar. He seeks to destroy it for what the Xandarians did to his people. Vengeance, as he claims it. he seeks for something if extraordinary power."</p>
<p>"Extraordinary power? Please. It should be me he should be aware of."</p>
<p>The boy rolled his eyes. "But neither of us are field expertise to take on such a person. And as far as I remember, you couldn't beat me in a dagger-fight if your life depended on it."</p>
<p>"I have been practicing."</p>
<p>"Then let us see what you are made of." </p>
<p>Both friends journeyed to an open courtyard where they could train on gravel and sand. With wooden daggers in their hands, Gianna and Horatio competed in their duel. The competition ended quickly when Gianna applied a dirty trick by dropping to her knee and punched her friend in the stomach before spinning around at the same time she grabbed ahold of his head and threw him over her before pinning him with her shin on his throat. Horatio tapped her leg to signal that he forfeited the fight, sparing him any further suffocation. </p>
<p>"Well, looks like I win. Well, I'm off. To do, you know what." Gianna announced and gave her friend a hand up to his feet. </p>
<p>"Of course, fine lady. I shall see to it that the swords are as sharp as glass so that our enemies may see the whites of their own eyes before we slay them all in Asgard's glorious name." Horatio replied meekly. "All the best to you, Lady Gianna." </p>
<p>"And you, Horatio." </p>
<p>A slight itch began to irritate the young woman as the steps she took out of the courtyard had not gone unnoticed. A murder of crows watched intently from a distance as the girl reached her non-dominant hand to her opposite shoulder where a stinging sensation caused her to experience a wild pain she'd never felt before. </p>
<p><em>"What is this pain? Why does this hurt so much? Could this have something to do with the mark? What does it all mean?" </em>Gianna thought to herself as she struggled to ignore the sensation. </p>
<p>The young woman journeyed out of the city of Asgard to escape to a village not long on horseback. Gianna rode out further past the village to a mountain hilltop overlooking the valley and Asgard in all its splendour and aureate glory. Great lights shone over the hills, barely illuminating the hilltop Gianna stood on as she admired the glistening city that was her home. A crow landed before her, a letter connected to its leg, to which the young woman collected the parchment and unrolled it to read the letter. </p>
<p><em>"Oh, Gods... The Odinsleep has begun..." </em>The girl thought to herself. <br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Midgard, Earth </em>
</p>
<p>Body after body, they were carried out of sight but the direction in which the deceased test subjects were being taken to was a furnace as to produce heat to warm the castle as well as to consume any congestion within the pit that was due to be vacated. The stress and pressure of keeping one's physical performance consistent for the satisfaction of a worldly known terrorist organisation was high as the recent sting from a needle gave a weird sensation to two people from different realms - one in particular whose pain replicated to ache another individual whose soul was bound with that person. </p>
<p>Two such test subjects who strived to survive solely on their hatred for one man burned sensationally as two teenagers were sent off to their cells. They were locked in while the followers of the terrorist organisation researched information crucial to the defeat of another powerful organisation based solely on stopping terrorism and death and destruction. Despite how much they hated being there, the two enhanced individuals sat in silence, contemplating when they would provoke a revolt. </p>
<p>"Ahh, it hurts again," said a woman rubbing her forearm. </p>
<p>The woman's companion scolded her with a shush. "Don't let them hear you! If they hear something's wrong with you, they'll put you... you know where." </p>
<p>"But, but I don't..." </p>
<p>"Sister, please. We can find out what it means later. Just sit tight." </p>
<p>"I, I can't! It hurts so much!" </p>
<p>Rolling up her sleeve, the woman observed the mark on her forearm and noticed the rose glow. Despite the pain, the woman could not help but admire its unique features. Outside the cell, a computer screen displayed live footage of a particular event being watched through the cameras of the organisation Hydra was planted within. A man with long blonde hair violently conquered a man of similar build before walking through a corridor that led to an enchanted weapon within a crater now turned into a private location by the <em>Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division</em>. </p>
<p>Upon the realisation that the Uru metal-laced hammer could not respond to that of the fallen God, he looked up at the raining black sky and let out an enraged cry before bowing his head and accepted defeat, allowing himself to get arrested into <em>S.H.I.E.L.D</em> containment. It was there that the two close friends took the time to sleep - every time the girl closed her eyes, visions of a girl entered her mind, yet lacking the facial features to distinguish her true face - when an unfamiliar voice woke her from her dream. </p>
<p>Something about the stranger that gave away a vibe of familiarity. Was it the strange complexion? Was it the long raven hair and the peculiar glint of cobalt blue that shaded the personality of her soulmate? Only two word continued to run through the stranger's mind, in which the young woman would never fail to forget: <em>'For Gianna'. </em></p>
<p><em>"Gianna? Who could that be?" </em>The girl pondered in her mind as the stranger vanished from sight when a regular soldier walked in front of the man staring dead at the girl. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Fallen King</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Watching her uncle get banished brought great discomfort, but more so when Gianna discovered her grandfather had fallen into a deep sleep to regenerate his strength. The sight of her grandfather lying in his bed rocked her soul as the fear of his murder increased unstably. Only the Allfather's wife and son were present in the room, staring heavily at the king of Asgard who laid peacefully in slumber. Unable to bear the sight any longer, Gianna fled the king's chamber to find her uncle's most loyal, faithful comrades, the Warriors Three, to recruit them for a fun late evening to take her mind off of the Odinsleep. </p>
<p>Many people were talking about the Odinsleep whereas others were just going about their daily lives, some of whom paid little to no attention to the girl with waist-ling black hair running through the market in search for the most fierce warriors in Asgard. Gianna was easily able to spot a large, bearded man waving about a bottle of rum in one hand and holding onto a little girl in the other sitting in a tavern with the other warriors but one. Despite being underage, Gianna was able to enter the tavern as the princess of Asgard and ordered a fresh bottle of milk to keep herself quenched of thirst.</p>
<p>"Another!!" A man yelled as he tossed his drink behind him and kisses the girl on her temple before handing her over to her mother. "Well, well! If it isn't the prized granddaughter of Odin, come to join us in our festivities!"</p>
<p>"Holstagg, are you drunk?" Gianna asked with a frown, clearly disappointed in his behaviour to Thor's banishment.</p>
<p>"Of course! Why wouldn't I be?"</p>
<p>"I've something to tell you and the others. But not here." </p>
<p>The man quickly sobered up and retrieved his axe before following the girl out of the tavern along with his two other companions that made the Warriors Three excluding Lady Sif.</p>
<p>"What is it, little one?" Hogun asked rather secretively.</p>
<p>"It's about Thor. I believe I have an idea on bringing him back," she began, only for the men to sigh and groan in irritation of any mention of Thor. "What? Surely, you cannot seriously be abandoning him in his time of need?"</p>
<p>"It's not that. It's your father. We tried asking him to lift the banishment but it appears that he cannot undo the Allfather's last wish," said Fandral. </p>
<p>"That's balderdash! We can just go get him ourselves - with or without father's blessing."</p>
<p>"Would you really defy the king and the Gatekeeper?"</p>
<p>"If it is to bring my uncle back, then so be it. I could do this with or without your help. I'm only telling you this because Thor trusts you. If you were in his position, would he not also try to bring you back?"</p>
<p>The three men contemplated their decision and came to a reasonable conclusion. They agreed to assist her, to her delight.</p>
<p>"If you're going to help Thor, you may need my help also," said another feminine voice.</p>
<p>"Sif!" Gianna exclaimed in a loud whisper and threw her arms around the woman's stomach. "Thank you."</p>
<p>"Come now. Let us save that dolt, your uncle."</p>
<p>Together, the group of rebels sought to convince the keeper of the Bifrost to allow them passage to Midgard. It would prove with great difficulty to convince Heimdall to allow them passage, but due to the Gatekeeper's fondness for the God of Thunder and Lightning as well as the Goddess of Voice, he surprised them all before willingly opening the gate, only for a hypocritical Loki to face him shortly afterwards. Irate with the truth he was provided, he sent a weapon to kill his brother and friends, but also with the intent to ensure his daughter never returned to Asgard again.</p>
<p>The five Asgardian journeyed towards the small town of New Mexico to locate Thor and bring him home. But by the tins he was located, The Destroyer had appeared and began to wreak havoc on New Mexico. Never before had Gianna seen such madness. Never before had she seen her friends so desperate to escape the atrocity that was The Destroyer. In truth, she was truly afraid; afraid of what her father had unleashed on her friends, especially when her own father attempted to kill his own brother. When it was time to return home, everyone was anxious to find out why Loki schemed his uprisal and Thor's downfall.</p>
<p>"... I never wanted the throne! I only wanted to be your equal!" Loki spat with venom that stung Thor's heart.</p>
<p>Both brothers, sons of Odin, clashed over control of the Bifrost as the Warriors Three safeguarded the queen and king. As Gianna watched helplessly, practically crying for both men to stop. But she knew the consequences if she raises her voice only a little bit louder. Once Thor conquered his brother in their duel, he began to crack the Rainbow Bridge while Loki screamed at his brother from afar before going to pierce his brother in the back with his own sceptre.</p>
<p>"NOOOO!!" Gianna screamed, causing a large shock wave to hit her father from behind as well as her uncle Anthe precise moment he shattered the Bridge, stopping the Bifrost from destroying Jotunheim.</p>
<p>Gianna felt herself go numb as she exerted much strength combined with the sheer stress and fear that's her family was putting her through before she collapsed and her body skidded along the Bridge when her father caught her at the same time Thor caught him by his sceptre.</p>
<p>"I could have done it, father! For you! For all of us!" Loki cried as he hung over an abyss.</p>
<p>"No, Loki." Odin muttered with a faint shake of his head.</p>
<p>Shocked by his response, Loki stared at his father, betrayed. With no sense of purpose left, Loki let go of his sceptre, bringing his daughter with him as they were sucked into a wormhole, now pronounced dead as Asgard woke up to a new sunrise, one without Loki or the splendour that was Gianna Odinson. </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Earth's Mightiest Heroes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Midgard, Earth</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>It was the fifth month of the year, <em>2012. </em>Earth had begun new advances of sorts to combat that of alien technology far superior to that of what Earth - also known as Midgard or Terra - lacked. A group of heroes known as the Avengers were now acquainted with Gianna's uncle, after word got out that the God of Mischief had made a grand appearance to <em>S.H.I.E.L.D, </em>more so a shocking revelation to that of his brother knowing his presence on Midgard was not coincidental. </p>
<p>While Gianna's presence remained disclosed, Thor was keen to interrogate his brother when he had the chance, despite everyone part of the Avengers in the middle of an argument with each other over Loki's schemes. In the containment room where the villain, Loki, resided, his rival came along to pay him a visit. The circumstances were not acquainted with neither Asgardian, seeing as how Thor always saw his brother as his equal - never thought they'd see the day where they would stand opposite each other with a thick glass wall separating either sibling. </p>
<p>"Oh, brother... where have our paths crossed the wrong cat?" Thor sighed with a shake of his head as his breath slightly fogged the glass containing his sibling. </p>
<p>Loki chuckled sarcastically and spat heinously. "You buffoon. We are <em>not </em>brothers. Never have, nor will we ever. I, am no son of Odin. He stole me from my home, turned me into something I'm not; I am the son of Laufey, an abominal Frost Giant. I lived, in your shadow, for so long... The 'all-powerful' and 'all-mighty' Thor. You and all your might, and all your strength, that you could never put aside for one day, for me!" </p>
<p>"Damn you, Loki. Let me help you--" </p>
<p>"Oh, oh <em>now</em> you wish to help me! Now you notice me! All the years we spent together, all the years I lived in your shadow, you and Odin made me this way! And I will always hate you for it!" </p>
<p>"And what of your daughter?! Where does she lie - in captivity, on a distant planet, a place where she cannot fend for herself, a rotting corpse to decompose in the soil?!" </p>
<p>"I never truly loved her! She is a mere instrument of chaos! Why would I want something like that?!" </p>
<p>"SHE IS YOUR DAUGHTER!!" </p>
<p>"SHE MEANS NOTHING TO ME!! NONE OF YOU DO!! I WANT WHAT'S RIGHTFULLY MINE... me, on the throne of Asgard; everyone kneeling before me as king, and your head on a golden platter while I rule the Nine Realms forever, with Midgard as my playground." </p>
<p>Thor glared at his brother through the glass covered with their spit and breath as both men's faces slowly paled from the red on their faces from screaming at one another. Before the blonde man could leave to avoid any further pain, his brother left him with one last remark, swearing that he would one day avenge his soulmate, even if it meant sacrificing his own daughter in the process. Heartbroken, Thor stormed off to vent his rage on something non-artificial or something metal. </p>
<p>While the heroes shared thoughts on where their Asgardian ally could be, the director of <em>S.H.I.E.L.D </em>produced live footage of an ordeal between both Asgardian brothers as their feud escalated quickly. </p>
<p>Loki raised his voice so all heroes gathered in the lab could hear with clear visual direction of the on goings on in the containment wing. "<em>... son of </em><em>Laufey</em><em>, an </em><em>abominal</em><em> Frost Giant. I lived, in your shadow, for so long... The 'all-powerful' and 'all-mighty' Thor. You and all your might, and all your strength, that you could never put aside for one day, for me!" </em></p>
<p>
  <em>"Damn you, Loki. Let me help you--"</em>
</p>
<p>For a man whose alter ego was a raging monster, Bruce Banner could not fathom the conflict between both Gods as he now had another thing to fear angering, while Earth's smartest man contemplated a contingency to contain such a berserk hammer-wielding God. </p>
<p>
  <em>"Oh, oh now you wish to help me! Now you notice me! All the years we spent together, all the years I lived in your shadow, you and Odin made me this way! And I will always hate you for it!"</em>
</p>
<p><em>"And what of your daughter?! Where does she lie - in captivity, on a distant planet, a place where she cannot fend for herself, a rotting corpse to decompose in the soil?!" </em>Thor shot back, his fists clenched so tightly that even his durable skin could not bear his own nails to dig into his palms. </p>
<p>
  <em>"I never truly loved her! Gianna is a mere instrument of chaos! Why would I want something like that?!"</em>
</p>
<p>Saying something so vile ached the hearts of all witnessing the ordeal, one in particular, an orange-haired woman let out a faint gasp as her hand came up to her mouth, half covering it as her eyes became glassy at how evil the man they arrested was. </p>
<p>
  <em>"SHE IS YOUR DAUGHTER!!"</em>
</p>
<p><em>"SHE MEANS NOTHING TO ME!! NONE OF YOU DO!! I WANT WHAT'S RIGHTFULLY MINE... me, on the throne of Asgard; everyone kneeling before me as king, and your head on a golden platter while I rule the Nine Realms forever, with Midgard as my playground."</em> </p>
<p>The footage closed, granting the Avengers a new perspective of what kind of monster of a man was in their custody. The director himself even commented on how ill-equipped Earth was and that any form of an alien invasion would annihilate their planet, ultimately submitting the people of Earth to slavery or death. </p>
<p>"He has a daughter? Since when did this guy have a kid? I just hope she's not as mislead as this guy," commented one Avenger. </p>
<p>"If we knew who or where she was, how would we know whose allegiance she was on - does she follow her old man, or does she have other plans?" Another questioned. </p>
<p>"We won't know unless we find out. Start searching. Report once you find something." Captain America commanded. </p>
<p>"Since when were you in charge? I don't see you with high level clearance. We're looking for the Tesseract, not some man hunt to see if some little girl likes her mommy or daddy." The Director replied snarkily. </p>
<p>"Hey. She's probably just a kid." </p>
<p>"A kid with a homicidal maniac of a father. He killed eighty people in two days. How do you think she'd fare if she wound up in New York or London or Shanghai? Endless body counts. Do you think we can contain that? We managed to contain him." </p>
<p>"Yeah, but he didn't put up a fight. He <em>wanted </em>to get caught." </p>
<p>"Which is why I'm sending in Romanoff to find out what he's up to. If the big guy can't talk him into it, maybe one of my best agents can, 'Captain'." </p>
<p>The short-haired blonde man in a blue suit paused before agreeing to his conditions. The woman present in the room composed herself and strutted off to complete her new task. Along the way, she came across the God of Thunder. Every thought of what she wanted to say escaped her mind now that she was in his presence. Both exchanged glances, but nothing of any form of comfort was given as Thor sought to supply himself with news of what was to happen to his brother while the woman sought to interrogate his brother by any other means than physical pain, rather manipulation. But what nobody expected was for Loki's allies to save him and use that of the Incredible Hulk as the other big distraction. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Uninvited Guests</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gianna's first day on Midgard turned out to be one of the most life-changing moments in her life, knowing now that Midgard was not once how her father would describe it to her as a child, nor was it as tedious as her uncle described New Mexico to her during his first trip during his banishment. Being confined to a city of endless exploration delighted the Goddess to panning through the busy city streets of New York to discover everything that tickled her fancy. The joy she felt didn't end until she felt her soulmark play up, leaving a tingling frenzy as she could see it glow from under her shirt.</p>
<p><em>"What does this mean? Are they close, or have I been given a new partner?" </em>Gianna thought to herself.</p>
<p>A blue beam shone from the roof of STARK Tower, where something in the sky formed a portal, enabling an alien invasion to commence within New York. Gianna sprinted towards the tower in hopes of finding a way to stop the invasion, but a bombardment slowed her down as alien riders soared across the city, wreaking havoc as they did so, while ground patrols fired at the authorities hiding behind police cars or cars toppled over, unable to keep up with the advanced technology only they had. If she had any other choice, Gianna would have used her talent to slow down a small portion of the invaders but with as many civilians in the trajectory, she couldn't risk it until one alien in particular jumped her and wrestled her.</p>
<p>Drawing a dagger, she plunged the blade into the aliens rib cage then it's neck, cutting an artery that killed it faster before tossing the body off of her. A jet soared over her, firing a turret that killed a squad of alien riders as STARK Tower was it's focus before it was downed to the bridge where Gianna was underneath. Paying no attention whatsoever, she continued to fight her way to the tower, where she found two dozen guards blocking her way in. Holding tightly onto her dagger, she took a breath and let out a scream, which created a shockwave that killed the guards and devastated the front entrance so she could enter.</p>
<p>For the right use of her talent, she surprised herself, most of all at how powerful she could be when she used her talent effectively, more so when focused and channelled. To avoid wasting anymore time, Gianna sought to use an elevator, one of which she never used before but managed to think logically of its use before taking herself to the very top floor. Neither she nor the man responsible for the invasion were aware of either presence. Once Gianna was on the roof, she was shocked to see her own father leading it in glory of the chaos he caused.</p>
<p>"Father?!" Gianna yelped.</p>
<p>"Daughter..." Loki replied nonchalantly. "I was wondering when you'd show up. Have you come to follow me and rule over Midgard, or have you come on behalf of your pathetic, pin-headed uncle?"</p>
<p>"You, you did this? Why?"</p>
<p>"You cannot possibly fathom what's at play. We are mere pawns in this game, and in my hand, is the key to unlimited power."</p>
<p>"I can't let you do this, father."</p>
<p>"Oh, so he has not told you... I guess I shall delight in that myself. We are not Odinson. We never were, because 'father' took more than just Jotun blood when he brought peace. He too an infant, a monster people tell their children at night..."</p>
<p>"N-No... it can't be..."</p>
<p>"Oh, but it can. You see, daughter, I am Loki, true heir to the Frost Giant's and the throne of Asgard."</p>
<p>"Loki!" Another voice bellowed when the Yotun prince was tackled by his brother onto a scaffold where both men clashed.</p>
<p>Gianna watched helplessly as her father and uncle fought while alien invaders continued to terrorise New York. The Avengers were also present in the Battle of New York, where the Black Widow sought to cancel the portal from remaining open. The spear belonging to Gianna's father was thicker to closing foe portal.</p>
<p>"Close it!" Gianna yelled as she watched the woman point the sceptre at the core if the machine causing the portal to remain active.</p>
<p>"Not yet!" The orange-haired woman shouted back.</p>
<p>A man in a metal suit flew upwards further portal, a nuke carried on his back as he altered the nuke's trajectory for the battle station controlling the alien invaders. Once the nuke went off, the aliens all connected and controlled by the battle station went limp and died. As soon as the woman closed the portal, a body just escaped from being trapped in outer space before being accepted back into Earth's gravitational pull that brought him back down to the ground in the care of two other Avengers.</p>
<p>"Who are you?" The woman asked as she accompanied the girl to the penthouse.</p>
<p>Gianna smiled nervously and offered her hand to the older woman. "Oh, where are my manners? I am Gianna Odi--Stockholm. Gianna Stockholm. And you?"</p>
<p>"Romanoff. Natasha."</p>
<p>"A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss Romanoff."</p>
<p>"Why are you speaking so quietly, are you afraid someone's gonna hear you?"</p>
<p>"Oh, no, no. I have a special power. Let's just say if I get loud, things tend to... mm, get a makeover."</p>
<p>"Fair enough."</p>
<p>The two met up with the rest of Natasha's team as well as Thor. Both Thor and Gianna were overwhelmed with emotion to see each other again, much less so her father as Loki finally surrendered. With the sceptre in the care if the Midgardians, Thor took Loki and Gianna home to bring his brother to trial for his crimes. Despite enjoying her tine on Midgard, Gianna knew she had to return home and comfort her grandparents, more so her grandmother. All three Asgardian were relieved to be home, less so Loki as they were greeted by Heimdall.</p>
<p>"Welcome home, Lady Gianna," said Heimdall. "How was Midgard?"</p>
<p>"Pleasant. I'd say if the circumstances were different, I would encounter company of uncle's friends." She replied with a smirk.</p>
<p>"Then let us hope things are different than last time your father was there."</p>
<p>As Thor, Loki and Gianna began to walk away, she suddenly felt sad at the thought of her losing someone very dear to her, her soulmate.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>6. The Trial Of Loki Laufeyson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <b>Asgard</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Out of all the people Gianna had witnessed get put to trial for their cries against the crown and Asgard, Gianna never thought she would ever watch one of them be her father. The All father watched with displeasure as he watched his son escort the other towards him. With six guards keeping Loki company, he was given freedom from the encircled group of Asgardian guards so to converse with his father. Loki raised his hands up, the chains of his restrains rattled as Gianna was present to hear out his trial. </p>
<p>"I really don't see what all the fuss is about," said Loki as he broke character. </p>
<p>"Do you not truly feel the gravity of your crimes?" Odin questioned. "Wherever you go, there is war, ruin and crime." </p>
<p>"I went down to Midgard to rule the people of Earth as a benevolent God - just like you." </p>
<p>"We are not Gods. We're born, we live, we die. Just as humans do." </p>
<p>"Give or take five thousand years." Loki said as he glanced over at his daughter and added, "For most of us that is." </p>
<p>"That's enough. All of this because Loki desires a throne." </p>
<p>"It is my birthright!" </p>
<p>"YOUR BIRTHRIGHT... was to die! As a child, cast out onto a frozen rock. If I had not taken you in, you would not be here now to hate me. Nor would your daughter, be here to worship your brother and adore you too." </p>
<p>"Oh please. If I'm for the axe, then for mercy's sake, just... swing it." </p>
<p>Heartbroken, Gianna became greatly saddened and ran off while she could before breaking into tears along the way. While Loki was still half-focused on his daughter running away and his conversation with his father, he recomposed himself and fully faced the man sitting on his throne. </p>
<p>"It's not that I don't love our little talks, it's just... I don't love them." Loki said coldly. </p>
<p>"Frigga and Gianna are the only reason you're still alive. And you will never see them again. You will spend the rest of your days in the dungeon." </p>
<p>Shocked by this, Loki stared somewhat betrayed by this. Now knowing Thor's duty to fix the damage he'd caused before being made king, Loki was sent off to the dungeons along with other lowly criminals who were lucky to be given a life sentence rather than an execution. After the return of her uncle, Gianna seemed falsely pleased to see him as her visit to her father remained strictly forbidden. </p>
<p>Stories told of her grandfather and his father's adventures were well known to Gianna. Now, she was one to soon experience the might of the Infinity Ingot concentrated into liquid form for the Dark Elf, Malakeith to empower by absorbing it from the essence of an earthling rather special to a particular Asgardian. When Thor returned from Earth to reunite with his girlfriend - though circumstances were not in either person's favour - it became clear something ailed the woman Thor cared about, which brought him to bring the woman to his home to get examined.</p>
<p>After hearing very brief things about the woman's called Jane, Gianna became overly excited to meet a Midgardian her uncle fancied. While Thor did his best to ignore her endless bickering, his father was present to oversee the anomaly residing within Jane's body as its host. It was there that Jane was given homage so to see what could be done to remove the Aether. </p>
<p>Unbeknownst to anyone, a particular race was also tracking the Aether and decided to steal not only it but slay the Asgardians from within, while only Heimdall remained aware of the invasion. Distant explosions brought curiosity to the black-haired girl as she quickly fled to a balcony where she laid witness to an assault on Asgard. Though the shield that was casted to protect the castle itself, someone within was able to destroy it, allowing a singular ship to penetrate the kingdom. </p>
<p>A guard approached Gianna and ordered her to follow him to her chambers, but due to the overwhelming numbers, her escort was quickly dispatched, allowing the girl to flee on her own accord. In another room, the queen protected the woman harbouring the Aether that which the purpose of the Dark Elves' pursuit laid. The leader of the Dark Elves entered the room with a benevolent presence that was most striking and yet not quite intimidating to that of the queen. </p>
<p>"Stand down, creature, and you may still survive this." The queen said threateningly as she held a sword in her hand. </p>
<p>"I have survived worse, woman." The intruder retorted. </p>
<p>"Who are you?" </p>
<p>"I am Malekith. And I would have what is mine." </p>
<p>Frigga glanced over her shoulder at the girl Thor cared deeply for and made sure to stand her ground by slicing at the face of the intruder on her own. She succeeded, until a monstrous Kursed Dark Elf intervened and held her hostage while Malekith approached the brunette standing on the other side of the room. </p>
<p>"You have taken something, child. Give it back." The man demanded before discovering the girl was a mere illusion, to which he was quickly filled with anger, that which he bellowed back at Frigga. "WITCH!! Where is the Aether?" </p>
<p>"I'll never tell you." </p>
<p>"I believe you." </p>
<p>An unexpected presence drew Malekith's attention to another person in the room. Gianna stood close by, watching fearfully as her grandmother was held at sword point, her own weapon pointed at her back. </p>
<p>"W-W-Wait, p-please... spare her, and I-I shall tell you where the Aether is." Gianna whispered her plea with weepy eyes and a trembling lip. </p>
<p>Malekith chuckled. "Girl, you cannot possibly exchange one's life for my needs. You lie, in order to preserve her life. It is fruitless. You've lost." </p>
<p>"I can give you anything, just... please, spare my grandmother." </p>
<p>"Grandmother? And who might you be, little one? You have a striking resemblance to that of the Goddess of Death, and yet you lack the conviction to do what is right. Kill her." </p>
<p>"Gianna, no--!" </p>
<p>The blade of the sword entered Frigga's body. Her body went numb as she quickly succumbed to death and fell onto her back when a harrowing voice yelled behind Makelith, surprising him not only by the God of Thunder but also a cast of lightning that horrifically scarred half of the Elf's face. By the retreat, both Malekith and Kurse fled to their battleship, leaving death and destruction behind as King Odin laid beside his wife's corpse and stroked her cheek with his bloodied hand, smearing more of her fresh blood on her cold, pale cheek. </p>
<p>A crow cawed three times, signalling that of the queen's death as Thor stood close by, consumed by guilt for allowing his mother to die while Jane stood outside the room but well in view, guilty also that she died protecting her. Word quickly broke out that the queen had fallen. Everyone in Asgard paid tribute by lighting orbs as Frigga's body was lit by a fire arrow as her body burnt before turning to that of the sparkling stars. When Loki heard of her passing, he stood in the middle of his room and relinquished his rage by playing with the lights and throwing furniture across the room. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>7. Heal Me, I'm Heartsick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <b>Midgard, Earth</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"Sister, what is the matter? Does it hurt again?" A young man asked from one cell to the other as he did his best to peek through the glass of his cell to see if he could identify anything relating to that of his sister. </p>
<p>Faint, muffled sobbing came from the room next door to his. He knew fully well that his sister was experiencing great pain and suffering, much similar to that of her soulmate. The woman sniffled and rubbed her eyes clear of tears as she could feel her soulmark cold as the frostiest blizzard, like a once great bright light was snuffed out, leaving nothing but darkness behind. The pain she felt trembled her cracked soul, knowing that her soulmate was in true pain and she could do nothing to comfort knowing she could not identify who they were yet. </p>
<p>The woman was barely able to get out proper words except jitters and incoherence before she was able to calm herself down enough to speak properly to her sibling. "M-M-My soulmate... they are in, p-p-p-p-p-pain... I, I, I can, f-f-feel it... T-They are s-s-suffering..." </p>
<p>"Sister, it will be alright. We'll find them. Everything will be better once we kill Stark and his friends. The Avengers <em>will </em>pay for what they've done to our people. Strucker said so himself. They are responsible for all of this. Stark is responsible for killing mama and papa. They will <em>all </em>die." </p>
<p>"B-B-But what about...?" </p>
<p>"In due time, Wanda. You'll see. Just wait - like you keep telling me even though I am clearly the older sibling." </p>
<p>"By twelve minutes, yet I am the one who bosses you around." </p>
<p>"That wouldn't be so if you'd get off my ass." </p>
<p>"If your ass wasn't always being kicked to the ground, that is, I wouldn't have to." </p>
<p>The man rolled his eyes, a grin plain on his face knowing he succeeded in brightening his sister's mood after the depressional half hour she spent weeping. </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>Asgard </b>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Heartbroken wasn't the proper word to describe Gianna's emotions after watching her father get murdered and the truth about how he truly felt about her made abundantly clear. She knew full well that her soulmate suffered greatly as she did, possibly slightly more knowing that her soulmate suffered much more than her equivalent. While her uncle plotted revenge - a revenge that would not stop his course of actions that was effectively treason of the highest order against the king - he devised the breakout of his brother and that of his mortal lover by stealing a Dark Elf cruiser to flee to the outskirts of Asgard before they would take another form of transportation out of the high realm. </p>
<p>Setting her emotions aside, Gianna too grieved and desired vengeance. Knowing what was at play, she stalked one of her uncle's closest companions within the Warriors Three and hid herself aboard the desired speeder by throwing a blanket over herself as she meditated and awaited action to occur. Once the engine ran, Gianna tensed as she listened intently to the conversation with Thor and Loki. It wasn't until a jump through the Bifrost via a secret passage way concealed her secrecy and exposed the black-haired girl to her relatives. </p>
<p>"H-Hello, father. Uncle." Gianna stuttered, faintly waving as she let out a nervous chuckle. </p>
<p>Thor tisked. "What are you doing here, child?" </p>
<p>"I'm coming to help." </p>
<p>Gianna jumped to her feet as she was confronted by both men. </p>
<p>"No. You're staying here, with the speeder. You should not have come." </p>
<p>"Oh, please, brother. What's wrong with a little defiance? You and I were both the same way, once." Loki argued in her defence. </p>
<p>"The old ways are done, brother. Times have changed." </p>
<p>"And look where we are now. You tell me things are different and yet I don't see you sitting idly on Asgard while Frigga's murderers roam free - planning another assault that would kill countless others." </p>
<p>"Tread any further, and I shall regret my decision to bring you." </p>
<p>"Oh, please... You only brought me because you knew there was no other way out. You need me, brother. If Gianna wants to accompany us in pursuit of vengeance, then I say let her do so." </p>
<p>"She is too young!" </p>
<p>"She's old enough to wield a sword, a dagger, a spear. You are not her father, Thor. I am! And you shall not make my daughter a meek pansy!" </p>
<p>"Oh, <em>now </em>you admit she is yours?! After the crap you told me on Midgard!?" </p>
<p>"Don't pin this on me. This is about Malekith. Now, let us do what we've come so far to do. You broke me out, so let's just shut up and get on with it." </p>
<p>Thor quickly agreed and apologised to his niece for raising his voice, not so to Jane, knowing their feud was something that should not be taken lightly. Both brothers gave each other the cold shoulder as their journey took them to the home world of the Dark Elves where reconnaissance would allow them to formulate a plan of attack. </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>Svartalfheim</b>
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>As Jane slept, Gianna exchanged the cloak as warmth for the woman who'd taken somewhat ill as the remainder of their journey neared its end. </p>
<p>"What I could do with the power that flows through those veins..." Loki muttered temptingly. </p>
<p>"It would consume you." Thor replied moodily. </p>
<p>"She's holding up alright... for now." </p>
<p>"She's strong, in so many ways that you'd never even know..." </p>
<p>"Say goodbye." </p>
<p>"Not this day." </p>
<p>"This day, the next, a hundred years, is nothing. It's a heartbeat. You'll never be ready. The woman whose love you've prized will be snatched from you." Loki said coldly. </p>
<p>Thor spun around and stared down his brother. "And will that satisfy you?" </p>
<p>"Satisfaction is not in my nature." </p>
<p>"Yeah, well, surrender is not in mine." </p>
<p>Both men fell silent until Loki continued their argument further without any consideration for the women that tried to gain rest from their quarrelling. </p>
<p>"The son of Odin..." Loki muttered with a shake of his head. </p>
<p>"No, not just of Odin. You think you, alone, were loved of Mother? You had her tricks, but I had her trust!" </p>
<p>"Trust... Was that her last expression, trust? When you let her die?!" </p>
<p>"What help were you, being in your prison cell?!" </p>
<p>"Who put me in there? WHO PUT ME IN THERE?!" </p>
<p>"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHO! YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHO!!" </p>
<p>Thor lashed out at his brother and groped one hand at his brother's vest while the other reared back, his fist balled up, ready to beat the disobedience out of his brother but stayed his hand. </p>
<p>"She wouldn't want us to fight," whimpered Thor. </p>
<p>Calmly, Loki stood back up on his feet and shrugged his shoulders. "Well, she wouldn't exactly be shocked, now, would she?" </p>
<p>"I wish I could trust you." </p>
<p>"Then trust my rage. We're here." </p>
<p>As the speeder settled, all four crept towards a cliff overlooking a Dark Elf ship and its forces that departed from the vessel. Dark clouds were spread over the horizon, an eclipse present though much light shone through as the plan Thor and Loki discussed - both Jane and Gianna who remained unaware of - went underway. Without any moment to comprehend what was occurring, Loki had been freed by Thor, only to get betrayed by Loki's dagger piercing Thor's stomach as the blonde God rolled down the hill towards the party of Dark Elves watching intently at the betrayal. </p>
<p>Jane chased after Thor while Gianna did nothing to provoke herself from lashing out on accident. Carefully, Gianna chased after, steadily running down the slippery hill to which she only returned in time to witness Malekith reap the Aether from Jane's body. Once the Aether was fully out of the mortal, Jane, Thor summoned his hammer at his call for the illusion to end so that he could conjure lightning at the exposed Aether which exploded. Fragments of the Aether were put back together for Makelith to absorb. </p>
<p>Now that the Aether was in his possession, the Dark Elf fled while his escort distracted the Asgardians. Protecting Jane, Gianna kept a close eye out for any Dark Elves that would dare try to attack them. Unfortunately, while Thor came close to being beaten to death, his brother spared him by piercing the chest of Kurse, to which he was betrayed and impaled and left to rot on the ground before he left the brute to die by its own imploder. </p>
<p>"No, no, no... Ahh, you fool. You didn't listen." Thor muttered in a panic. </p>
<p>"I'm a fool, I'm a fool... I'm sorry. I-I'm sorry..." Loki stuttered as his skin became pale. </p>
<p>"Hey, hey. It's alright. I'll tell father what you did here today." </p>
<p>"I didn't do it for him." </p>
<p>
  <em>"</em>
  <em>NOOOOO</em>
  <em>!!" </em>
</p>
<p>As Gianna and Jane rushed over, the brunette quickly tried to shield the girl from the gruesome sight, all a second too late. As her hazel eyes feasted on the corpse that was her father in Thor's arms, she trembled, completely shattered as the wind blew fiercely so that their hair and capes played in the breeze. Every urge to resist yelling seemed futile, seeing as how Gianna couldn't hold this one in any longer. Quickly, she spun around and fell to her knees, her voice letting out a broken cry of supersonic waves that created a trench in the ground in the direction she was facing as reality hit her. Her father was dead. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>8. What's Not To Love About Midgard?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>A few years later... </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Midgard, Earth </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>It took a long time for Gianna to accept the death that radiated off of her. For so long, she remained silent as a way to remind herself that she failed to save her family. Stably, she resided on Midgard in one of the poorest nations in the world by performing charity work to serve the poor. Never before had Gianna seen so many people slumped in such a poor, holocaust city. People were protesting and causing riots against their governments as a way of raising their voices to reach out for people to help them rebuild. Gianna contributed day and night to providing clothes and food to those who desperately needed it. It became rather suspicious that she would discover bags of supplies stolen in the blink of an eye, with no-one to identify the thief.</p>
<p>During her normal runs, she had a bowl of soup that she served to anxious Sokovians - as that was the city she was based in - when someone came up to her, arms reached out, exposing a small portion of a tattoo. Curiosity got the better of her, as the black-haired girl's eyes trailed the brunette she served before being distracted by her soulmark itching. As she went to scratch it, the next customer hassled her to serve them. Despite trying to be polite and apologise, the stranger became aggressive and started saying abusive things to Gianna which didn't bode well as the people in line all began to complain.</p>
<p>Fleeing the scene, Gianna hid by a campfire and pulled her sleeve up to expose her shoulder where her soulmark was displayed. The itch she managed to ignore previously became unbearable as it was acting wildly that ever before. Thoughts ran through her mind as to who her surname was and if she could identify them. But she had her suspicion. So too did they, Gianna's soulmate, take notice of her forearm burning lightly as she started to drift her eyes through the crowd for any sign of someone that may have looked like a soulmate. As Gianna rested by the fire, a stranger sat down with her awfully close and made quick movement to restrict her from fleeing or lashing out in a way that was escaping their grasp.</p>
<p>"Hey there, pretty lady." The stranger said deeply.</p>
<p>"G-Get off m-me..." Gianna whimpered. </p>
<p>The stranger chuckled evilly and reached his hand to touch her but never got the chance as the stranger's hand fought against a red mist that took over his entire forearm. </p>
<p>"Leave her, alone." A woman growled and cancelled her powers, scaring the man off. </p>
<p>Gianna looked surprised at the same brown-haired woman she served just moments ago and jumped up to her feet. She let out a shrill noise in delight that the brunette mistook for fear until Gianna thanked her for saving her. Without realising, both women shook hands which was where Gianna was able to get a closer look at the tattoo on her forearm. </p>
<p><em>"Oh my, she's pretty. I hope she's my soulmate." </em>Gianna thought to herself as she licked her lips without realising the other woman heard every word in her mind. </p>
<p>"Um... m-m-my name's Wanda," said the woman. "What's yours?" </p>
<p>"G-Gianna. It's lovely to meet you, Wanda." </p>
<p>"I appreciate what you're doing for my people. It's just a shame the rest of the world isn't as caring as you." </p>
<p>The soulmark on Gianna's shoulder tingled like crazy as if she got the same feeling when lying on her arm all night, only this was occurring at her shoulder where her heart beat like crazy at how sweet the brunette was being to her, especially one who was unknowingly her soulmate. A wince lingered on Wanda's face for a second, neither women accounting that their soulmarks were now glowing. </p>
<p>Wanda knitted her brows together, a curious look plastered on her face. "Wait, do I know you from somewhere?" </p>
<p>"Do you?" Gianna asked curiously. </p>
<p>The brunette kept her eyes trained on the other woman but arched her head sideways when someone came along, calling for their sibling that was Wanda. A man with silver-blonde hair jogged over, panting a little that which was most noticeable by the cold making it more visible. Without discretion, the man began to flirt with Gianna which resulted with his sister shoving him in the stomach with her elbow, causing him to cough. </p>
<p><em>"What's not to love about Midgard? Father was wrong about this place. Maybe it's finally changed?" </em>Gianna thought to herself. </p>
<p>Clearing her throat, Wanda asked, "How long are you here for?"  </p>
<p>"For a few more days. I'm always here, so if you ever wanna come see me, you know where to find me." </p>
<p>"I'll be sure to visit you tomorrow. Say, around seven?" </p>
<p>"I'll make sure to save you a spot around the fire, Wanda." </p>
<p>The brunette blushed as she broke eye contact before ushering her brother to follow her out of the site. As Gianna watched the two walk away, another stranger came along, this time introducing themselves in a more polite manner. A woman with long, blonde chest-long hair approached the young Asgardian, a devilish smile plastered on her glossy pink lips. </p>
<p>"Hello, Gianna. Long time no see." The woman said mischievously. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Gianna replied sceptically. </p>
<p>The woman made her next expression appear hurt in that of a sarcastic manner as she leaned on one leg and grinned at the girl. </p>
<p>"I'm surprised you don't recognise me. Your own... mother." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>9. Love At First Sight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"W-What? How, how is this possible? You?" Gianna stammered with such a shocked expression like a bombs just went off.</p>
<p>Still flabbergasted at the woman claiming to be her mother, she didn't buy it at first until Gianna allowed the woman to continue her false narrative. The evening chill began to get to the women as they decided to sit down on logs in a position so that the smoke didn't blow in their eyes. Despite sitting by multiple campfires in the past, Gianna never liked roasting food over it, but rather with a knife and fork rather than her fingers.</p>
<p>"Yes. Me. I, am your mother. My name is Amora. I know what you're thinking, child. 'Why are you here?' 'How are you here?' 'Why show up now?' Well... to answer your questions, my dear, we are going to need a cup of tea."</p>
<p>Quickly, Gianna fetched them both refreshments so that she could determine whether she was telling the truth or not. The woman blew on her drink before taking a sip, then set it down on the ground before crossing one leg over the other.</p>
<p>"It began many, many millennia ago on the realm of the Bright Elves. I was present for a diplomatic mission as to negotiate a boycott of their rival faction, the Dark Elves of Svartalheim for the purpose of hopefully avoiding a war. Unfortunately, that was not the case, as per the return of Malekith attempting to claim the Aether. I was in the courtyard of Kiiilair. Your father was there also but for a slight different reason. To steal the crown of Surtur."</p>
<p>"Surtur? How in the name of Odin's beard did they get their hands on the crown of the Fire God?"</p>
<p>"No-one knows. But, during our stay, I got to know your father a little better over the two weeks we were there. And there, you were conceived in the room of the late Patriach Guunylopz."</p>
<p>"But how is it you're here now?"</p>
<p>The woman avoided the question by asking Gianna in turn of her presence on Midgard.</p>
<p>"I'm... I thought I would give Asgard a bit of a break. I thought grandmother said you died trying to protect me from savage Midgardians?"</p>
<p>"Your father, Loki, is not the only person who can fake their death."</p>
<p>"My father <em>is </em>dead. I saw it myself. He, he died a hero."</p>
<p>Saddened by the recollection of his name, Gianna felt depressed, almost not wanting to converse anymore. Amora took note of her sad expression and reached out to her.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry about your father. I wish I was there to comfort you."</p>
<p>"You may still have that chance."</p>
<p>Amora motioned to wrap her arm around the girl, but was stopped midway.</p>
<p>"Not. Now."</p>
<p>"O-Of course."</p>
<p>"Amora?"</p>
<p>"Yes, child?"</p>
<p>"Can you teach me?"</p>
<p>"Teach you what?"</p>
<p>"How to fake ones death."</p>
<p>"It is not that simple, Gianna. one must learn the trick and practice. You cannot just simply do it. If you're going to do it, you must do it right."</p>
<p>"When can we start?"</p>
<p>"Tomorrow night."</p>
<p>"B-But I'm doing something--"</p>
<p>"What, seeing that girl? I noticed how you were looking at her. You must be careful with whom you pick."</p>
<p>"There's something else... I, I think... I think she might be my soulmate."</p>
<p>Amora's face lit up, her expression gobsmacked but proud all at the same time. She could neither make head nor tale of the soulmark, but she could make a brief summary of it to the girl. </p>
<p>"You have the mark?" Amora whispered in awe. </p>
<p>Gianna pulled up her sleeve and showed the woman her soulmark.</p>
<p>"How do you know she is the one?"</p>
<p>"It was going crazy when we conversed. I could tell that hers was going the same by the faces she was pulling from the discomfort, as was I doing the same." </p>
<p>"The soulmark is a very dangerous thing, child. It won't only fortify your overall health and power, but should you break it, it could mean... death."</p>
<p>"I like her, so I'll risk anything for her."</p>
<p>"For your sake, I hope so too..." <br/><br/></p>
<p>"Who was she?" Wanda's brother asked curiously.</p>
<p>The brunette wandered through the market with her brother, unsure of what to do for the next part in their plan to exact revenge on the Avengers.</p>
<p>"I think she is the one." Wanda answered confidently.</p>
<p>"Your soulmate?"</p>
<p>"Yes, Pietro. But... there's one problem. I think she's an Avenger."</p>
<p>"What?! How?!"</p>
<p>"You remember the invasion in New York? I think she was the one there with the, the power to create a supersonic wave with her voice."</p>
<p>"It could just be a coincidence."</p>
<p>"I hope so."</p>
<p>Unable to get her off her mind, Wanda blindly walked through a crowd until she accidentally bumped into a stranger who instantly seemed drawn to her.</p>
<p>"Well, well... what do we have here?" The stranger said with an evil yet charming smile.</p>
<p>"I-I'm sorry. I should have paid more attention to where I was walking." Wanda replied nervously. "Wait... who are you? I recognise your face from somewhere."</p>
<p>"Weren't you at Strucker's research base a couple years ago?" Pietro questioned.</p>
<p>The stranger chuckled and folded his arms. "Perhaps. And you two must be Strucker's prized pupils."</p>
<p>"Why are you here?"</p>
<p>"To investigate something, but it appears I've already found what I'm looking for."</p>
<p>Both Wanda and Pietro tensed in case the stranger acted in a way that seemed hostile until they assured them that they meant them no harm before he parted ways with them. A child ran past the siblings, drawing their attention to the lost child being reunited with his mother. Wanda quickly imagined what it would be like to be a mother worrying about her own child, but she struggled to think straight as the thought of killing her soulmate or failing to love her became a wary thought when the child told them to meet someone at the church.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>10. Deception</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To her disappointment, her soulmate never came to see her the next evening. Fortunately, Gianna was not able to think long on the matter as she was able to take lessons with her mother on casting illusions much like her father used to. Quickly, Gianna learnt her new-found skill and adjusted to casting an illusion of an alternate appearance as to test herself if she could contain the spell long. To her delight, she was able to do so before taking challenges from her mother before she thrilled her daughter in returning to New York with her. Despite her gains not yet being fully clear, Gianna blindly obliged in promising to show her mother where her uncle resided, in the Avengers Tower that was previously Stark Tower.</p>
<p>Upon their arrival at the bottom of the Avengers Tower, she and her mother entered the building with relative ease after fooling the receptionist that Tony Stark had returned in the luxury company of a blonde woman before being able to hack their way to a party room that was absent of the presence of any guests or heroes.</p>
<p>"So this is the home of the famous Avengers, is it, darling?" Amora asked in a honeyed voice.</p>
<p>"Apparently so. I'm afraid I know not where uncle Thor is. I only know this is the base of his operations." Gianna responded sluggishly as she returned to her own form.</p>
<p>"How do you find Midgard?"</p>
<p>"It's, it's something. Much less advanced technology-wise in the sense of defences. But I have reason that Tony Stark and his Avengers are a force to be reckoned with. With the might of Thor and the rage of the Hulk, it seems quite unstoppable with those two super powers."</p>
<p>"Care for a drink, my dear? You are old enough to drink, no?"</p>
<p>"I'm twenty in human years, mother. I'd say that's enough."</p>
<p>"Hm, mm. Very well. Try some of this... Jack."</p>
<p>Gianna giggled and wandered over to the bar where her mother stood and accepted a glass. "I'll have you know that Jack Daniel's my favourite beverage."</p>
<p>"And after that wretched flight and being forced to wear those tight Midgardian clothes for two days was abysmal. I could use a drink."</p>
<p>Gianna giggled.</p>
<p>"And how is your uncle, Thor, these days? Still up himself?"</p>
<p>"He's changed. For the better, I think."</p>
<p>"And what of Frigga and Odin?"</p>
<p>Sadness fell upon the younger woman, the memory of her grandmother being murdered still haunted her. Amora hadn't realised what effect this took on her daughter until she began to break down in tears. While she was there to comfort her, Amora stroked the back of her daughter's head and began to sing a lullaby to soothe her pain.</p>
<p>"There, there. Mother's here." Amora cooed as she gave the girl a tight squeeze.</p>
<p>A ruckus was made outside of the entertainment lounge, the sounds of voices being carries out from afar which alerted the two women to hide behind the bar as that ruckus brought much bartering and the sounds of a fight breaking out.</p>
<p>"Wait!" The women heard someone yell when a surge of lightning was blasted at a cradle.</p>
<p>"Is that him? Thor?" Amora muttered as she dared to peek her head above the bar.</p>
<p>A body flew through the lounge, it's course directed for a window until it stopped itself midair as it gazed through the glass at the City That Never Sleeps. Both Goddesses watched intently as the Avengers - minus Natasha - and Wanda and her brother conversed with the android. It was quite peculiar for Gianna to watch her uncle explain something completely insane.</p>
<p><em>"I wonder what these Infinity Stones are? By Odin's beard! It's her! It's Wanda! I wonder what she's doing here?" </em>Gianna pondered.</p>
<p>Unknowingly, Gianna's thoughts were heard loud and clear by the brunette who shot her head in the direction in which the voices were coming from and spotted two heads peeking over the bar which immediately dropped down. The mood of the conversation instantly went dead as the captain of the team called out the intruders. Everyone went to relative ease when they discovered - thanks to Thor's delight - that Gianna was his niece, but less pleased to see the blonde woman known better as the Enchantress.</p>
<p>"It's, good to see you, Amora. Pray tell, what are you doing on Midgard?" This spoke with a false sweetness.</p>
<p>"Oh, my dear, Thor... I thought you would be glad to see me! It's, orgasmic to be in your company again, O God of Thunder." Amora said flirtatiously I'm a teasing manner that made Gianna gag. "No. I'm simply accompanying Gianna here for some, mother-daughter bonding. Aren't you surprised. Or did you forget who the father was?"</p>
<p>Thor's intimidation never failed to frighten Amora as he stared her down and clenched his jaw.</p>
<p>"Don't... blaspheme his name, again." Thor snarled.</p>
<p>"Oh, so they don't know?"</p>
<p>"Don't... she doesn't need to know."</p>
<p>"Don't need to know what?" Gianna piped up.</p>
<p>Amora gave Thor a look that practically said, 'tell her or I will'. Everyone watched and listened closely as the feuding was opened to the heroes and Gianna and her soulmate and her sibling.</p>
<p>Thor mustered all his strength to make eye contact with his niece before saying, "Loki... is not, your father. I am."</p>
<p>As if the biggest bombshell had gone off, Gianna felt her whole world shake. As her legs gave way, Wanda was quick to intercept and caught her with her arms rather than just using her magic on instinct. When both women noticed the compromising position they were in, they both resisted the urge to kiss their soulmate, especially with the rest of the team watching. Wanda helped Gianna back up to her feet so she could get things clear with her father.</p>
<p>"A-And why is it that I posses my fa--uncle's hair, and not yours?" Gianna questioned.</p>
<p>"That's one of the things we failed to find an answer to," said Amora. "We - meaning Allfather and I - believe it's some sort of curse. In other words, fateful that you were born from one of the Infinity Ingots."</p>
<p>"That's a little trite, isn't it?" Someone commented.</p>
<p>"And yet, all the real as it can get. Gianna is something special, and that's not being said because she carries the traits of my beauty. I'm only kidding. She's a beautiful young woman with the power to trench a football field in mere seconds. I have been on Earth long enough to know there are other people like Gianna, like her soulmate, like all of us. We need to unite and stop Ultron's plan to decimate Midgard."</p>
<p>"Whoa, whoa, whoa... Did you say, 'soulmate?' " The archer of the team stopped the conversation suddenly.</p>
<p>"Yes. The Witch, scarlet, is her soulmate. Now, captain, would you please indulge us in where to find Ultron?"</p>
<p>The captain nodded her way and obliged in telling everyone to suit up to make their course for Sokovia where Ultron would be waiting for them with his army.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>11. Cheap Trick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gianna followed her soulmate, Pietro and the team archer to the locker room where Pietro chanced shirt and shoes while Clint supplied himself with his quill and arrows and bow. One of the lockers Gianna opened contained another person's belongings, one of which contained a red leather jacket.</p>
<p>"Wanda? This is for you, darling." Gianna spoke, snapping Wanda out of her trance from staring at her to the jacket she offered to her.</p>
<p>"T-Thank you, Gia." Wanda said in surprise and immediately put it on.</p>
<p>"Are you alright?"</p>
<p>"Are you?"</p>
<p>"Fair point. I guess. Finding out the relative I idolised was truly my father is quite the surprise. And only two days ago, I discovered you as my soulmate, so... a pretty interesting week so far."</p>
<p>"And I'm glad I finally found you."</p>
<p>Wanda couldn't help but think of the suffering her soulmate had gone through when she felt the disturbance.</p>
<p>"I know what you're thinking, darling. You're thinking of how this came to be. Just count yourself the luckiest girl in the universe, because I have you."</p>
<p>"If that's supposed to make me feel better, it is working."</p>
<p>"Say, after all of this, would you like to  go out with me, f-for a date?"</p>
<p>The eyes of the brunette twinkled as she accepted and gave a nod when they were called to assemble in the team jet. Gianna paid no attention whatsoever to the speech the captain was making. All she knew was to get the people out of the city and all she could think about was her soulmate, as did Wanda.</p>
<p>"You nervous?" Wanda purred into Gianna's ear.</p>
<p>"Of course. I can take on anything." Gianna responded coyly and hid her face in Wanda's shoulder with her hair masking the rest of her face. "I just hope nothing bad happens to you, or us. I couldn't bear losing you."</p>
<p>"You won't."</p>
<p>As the jet touched down in a quiet district of Sokovia, the Avengers disembarked the jet and split up in their groups. Everyone made haste to evacuate the city as half were entranced under the Scarlet Witch's spell while others were ordered to leave immediately. Knowing things wouldn't be this easy, Gianna braced for any sort of surprise attack by the robot, Ultron, when she heard people scream nearby. Quickly, she cut through the crowds if people with their backs to her to peer at the situation before fleeing in fear as the Goddess arrived at the sight of the disturbance and spotted a few robots climbing over the bridge. Drawing her dagger, Gianna sliced and hacked at the robots until the robots were defeated when more began to appear and fight back. Relief filled her when she spotted her soulmate protecting her with her magic.</p>
<p>"I've got this under control!" Gianna barked when the archer scolded her for not doing well enough to fend off the enemy.</p>
<p>"Is that why everything's on fire?!" Clint yelled back.</p>
<p>"It wouldn't be if you weren't slacking off!"</p>
<p>"Just kill the damn robots already!"</p>
<p>"Wanda! Watch out!"</p>
<p>Two robots firing at her soulmate protecting civilians with her magic broke her shield, causing her to fall forward, banging her chin on the ground. Enraged, Gianna unintentionally let out a scream which obliterated the two robots that also out a hole in the side of the bridge and that if a nearby building which toppled over at the might of her supersonic scream. Quickly, Gianna tended to the brunette who thanked her and examined her face for any other injuries.</p>
<p>"I'm fine, <em>draga."</em> Wanda said as she pulled herself away from Gianna's hands.</p>
<p>"I don't want them ruining that pretty little face of yours. what else can I think of while we are fighting?"</p>
<p>"Not that I don't appreciate, but you should be focusing more on the fight than me. Go get my people to safety. I love you."</p>
<p>Shocked by this, Gianna responded quickly by crashing her lips against Wanda's, earning a moan from the captivated brunette which left her stunned as she watched her soulmate run off to continue fighting. Meanwhile, Thor and Amora got acquainted once more synthetic fought side by side, conversing about past troubles each one shared with the other when Gianna was brought up.</p>
<p>"... we agreed on keeping her on Asgard where she was safe!" Thor boomed as he slammed his hammer into the chest of a robot.</p>
<p>"It was not our decision. Frigga was the one that said she would've better off in a place where she would feel safe until she was mature enough to make her own decisions!"</p>
<p>"What do you expect?! I don't like lying to her! Loki's not the father, so what am I to say when she finds out that I'm--" </p>
<p>"WATCH OUT!!" </p>
<p>A robot that bombarded the two Asgardians, interrupting their conversation when Ultron Prime revealed himself when he tackled Thor to deal with the God of Thunder himself. As Ultron held Thor with his arm around his throat, slowly suffocating him, Thor distracted the metal being long enough for him to get jumped by the Vision so he could hit Ultron with Mjolnir. </p>
<p>"Thor!" Gianna cried and ran over to the blonde man and threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. "If it's all the same to you, I think I prefer calling you 'uncle Thor.' " </p>
<p>Thor chuckled. "Fine by me, little one." </p>
<p>"I never really liked you calling me that." </p>
<p>"Please. You always have. When you were younger." </p>
<p>"I'm a big girl now. I think Midgard's definitely a place I'll call home." </p>
<p>Thor's smile faded slightly as he could easily imagine her presence bringing him a sense of loneliness knowing that he had nobody else but his father and his people, not so much Amora. </p>
<p>"Wanda? Wanda?! Wanda, where are you?!" Gianna yelled as thick fog made her lose track of her soulmate. </p>
<p>When the fog cleared, she found herself wandering towards a building with civilians inside. A rock, she tripped over, causing her to fall forward and injure her elbows and knees as she got up and entered the room where she laid eyes on people hiding and cowering in fear. Suddenly, an Ultron clone landed behind Gianna and brought her attention onto it as she tensed, her arms slightly raised as it raised its gun arm up and fired it at her. </p>
<p>"NOOO!" A woman screamed and shot a ball of magic at the robot, obliterating it to pieces as she scrammed over to where she last saw her soulmate. </p>
<p>"Darling, it's me--" A woman said from behind the brunette which startled her to knock the woman off her feet onto her front. "Ow." </p>
<p>"Oh my God. <em>Draga mea, </em>I'm so sorry! Wha, how did you do that?" </p>
<p>"A little trick mother taught me." </p>
<p>A very large ship came into view, ascending at the same pace that which the crater of Sokovia was ascending. Rafts were deployed for the citizens of Sokovia to scramble on board - sentries manning mini-guns, all keeping an eye out for Ultron clones - while Tony watched over the sky before having the heroes assemble at the church where Wanda and Pietro first met Ultron in order to protect a drill that Ultron needed to drop the crater. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>12. The Siren's Call</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"IS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN DO?!" Thor bellowed tauntingly. </p>
<p>All Ultron needed to do was raise his hand and nearly every one of his clones assembled behind him, almost bringing a lack of confidence to the heroes, whereas to the Captain, he sighed, knowing there was much more effort to put in to stopping Ultron from winning. </p>
<p><em>"He cannot be serious." </em>Gianna thought to herself as she sighed heavily and took deep breaths. </p>
<p>"This, is the best I can do," said Ultron as he began to gloat. </p>
<p>Ultron's army shrunk in comparison to the might of the Avengers. Despite the heroes being well outnumbered, that didn't mean that they had lost. They would never lose, knowing that together, they would win. </p>
<p>"This is exactly what I wanted: all of you against all of me. How can you possibly hope to stop me?" </p>
<p>"Like the old man said," said Tony. "Together." </p>
<p>"One moment, please?" Gianna spoke softly and abandoned her position between Wanda and her brother so she could stand in between two pillars and took a sharp inhale. </p>
<p>Knowing what was coming next, Wanda, Thor and Amora covered their ears whereas the others watched intently as Gianna let her voice sing out for Ultron to hear. A great soundwave rang out as irresistible forces compelled Ultron and his forces to fly backwards in pieces or into buildings as a slight trench was left from where Gianna sang. </p>
<p><em>"Oh my God. That was amazing. Boy, would I hate to be on the receiving end of that." </em>Wanda said in her mind in admiration of the black-haired woman standing still until she motioned to collapse, that which Wanda acted quickly to catch her with her magic, that which she used to drift the woman over to her. <em>"Draga, </em>are you awake? Can you hear me? It's me. Wake up!" </p>
<p>Gianna groaned, her eyes opened slowly fixing themselves on the brunette staring downwards at her with a kind smile. Her hand raised up to Wanda's face. Her palm met the skin of her soulmate's cheek that Wanda rubbed her cheek into. </p>
<p>"By Odin's beard, I love you." Gianna panted a little and groped her other hand around the brunette's neck and pulled her down so their lips met with a soft first kiss. </p>
<p>"I love you too." Wanda replied and pulled some strands of hair away from Gianna's face so she could picture her soulmate's face and commit it to memory so every night she was what she could think about. "They've returned. Can you stand?" </p>
<p>"Of course." </p>
<p>"Here they come... Get up, child. Now!" Amora commanded and casted a spell to form a protective shield around herself. </p>
<p>The Avengers fought valiantly as Ultron sent his forces in to combat against the heroes that defied him. With her strength quickly regained, Gianna repelled some of Ultron's forces coming directly for her by using only her dagger and not her voice as she fought more viciously than she would normally than any other battle she'd participated in. Until the wave of robots was completed, the heroes resumed their previous task to ensure civilians got onto the rafts safely before assembling to safety themselves once Tony could decipher a way to stop the crater from causing global extinction. </p>
<p>Wanda volunteered to protect the drill. Though Gianna offered to assist her, she refused to have her soulmate stand around doing nothing. She knew it was her job, and she had to uphold it if she, Gianna and her brother were to live to fight another day on a planet not turned to metal or rubble. Because of her persistence, Gianna scrambled off to help any straggling civilians get to the rafts with her as an escort. A rogue jet soared over the city. It ran the Quinjet's turret at a few of the heroes in plain view for Ultron to spray with, but when one refused to let the life of a child get in the way, Clint shielded the boy with his body when another sacrifice was made in his stead. </p>
<p>She was broken. Torn. In amounts of misery and pain that nobody else could relate to, knowing that such a strong bond with one's sibling was unbreakable, was now crumbling down like that of the rubble of the crater of Sokovia or that of the buildings tumbling over. Wanda had felt a great pain stab her heart as at that moment, she felt the life of her brother fade away. Pain and rage drove the brunette to abandon her duty in protecting the drill to fulfil something that would haunt her for the rest of her life if she did not do that one singular thing. Yes, nearly everyone was evacuated, but after what atrocity Ultron had committed, he had to die. </p>
<p>Unable to find her soulmate, Gianna made her way to the church where she spotted the disturbance - Wanda unleashing a repulse of her red magic - but found nobody guarding the drill except a half-dead Ultron clone. In an attempt to use her dagger to stop the clone from triggering the drill, she failed to drift the dagger through the air, let alone leave its sheathe when it triggered the drill, causing gravity to fall into zero gravity. With no-one around to save her, Gianna sent a mental message to her soulmate until someone came along and picked her up in their arms and flew them out of the city to the large ship hovering in the sky. </p>
<p>A very large hole in the clouds remained from where the crater began its descent. Gianna was left on a cliff hanger in regards to the condition of her soulmate as she sat on her hands and knees, peering over the edge of the ship with her saviour standing beside her, looking downwards at the clouds. </p>
<p>"Wanda..." Gianna muttered under her breath. </p>
<p>"Gianna." A voice answered. </p>
<p>Gianna whipped her head around and spotted her soulmate removing herself from the arms of the android that saved her as she ran towards the black-haired woman. Both women crashed into each other and hugged each other tightly when Gianna noticed her lover sobbing. </p>
<p>"Darling, what happened? Where's Pietro? Oh no... Oh, oh darling. I'm so sorry." Gianna cooed as she tucked some hair behind Wanda's ears. </p>
<p>Wanda continued to cry, allowing her pain and anguish to be let free as Gianna held her closely and gave her lover a tight squeeze whilst rubbing her back, drawing circles as she did so, knowing this was the kind of comfort she yearned for when she lost her grandmother and her previous alleged father whom she still considered her father. </p>
<p>"Where is the body?" Gianna asked her saviour who removed themselves from the metal suit that which they used to perform aerial duty. </p>
<p>"With Clint. But you gotta see the doctors first." The man responded coolly with a tint of sympathy in his voice. </p>
<p>"Screw them. She must see him, now." </p>
<p>The man nodded and rushed off to have the body brought to them. The blonde woman that was Gianna's mother, arrived at the scene where her daughter and her soulmate sat together, praising her daughter for her effort in stopping Ultron, noting that they had finally won. </p>
<p>"It <em>is </em>true. I can truly sense your inner feelings for each other. The love you feel for one another. Do not break it, for if you do, it will mean the end of you both, and possibly a great disruption within the universe." Amora said without discretion. </p>
<p>"Mother, I know there is no way to revive the dead, but, if there was any glimmer, could you...?" Gianna spoke fragilely as her emotions were just as unstable as that of her soulmate's. </p>
<p>"If I knew there was a way, please, believe me, child, I would tell you." </p>
<p>"I'm sorry, darling. He may be gone, but that does not mean you have to give everything up for him. Soulmate or not, I would not let you take your own life from this world. He died a hero so that that boy could life his life to the full. He died saving everyone on that crater. Don't let his death be in vain, Wanda. Live for him. Live for me. Love me, and I may love you forever and ever. Be mine?" Gianna whispered in Wanda's ear as she began to stroke the back of her head. </p>
<p>"O-Okay," she sobbed and nestled her face in Gianna's neck. </p>
<p>When Gianna's saviour returned, he brought with him the body of Wanda's brother in his arms and gently rested the body beside the two women holding each other. The sight of her brother's body made her feel even worse as Wanda took a quick mental count of the bullet holes in her brother's body before she hid her face back in Gianna's shoulder. When the body was taken away, Gianna escorted her lover to be treated by the medics. This was where she discovered that Wanda didn't trust any doctors after her time with Hydra - after the types of experiments they put her and Pietro through in the past. </p>
<p>A few hours later, the heroes were back in the Avengers Tower in New York City, recovering from the recent battle. Those new to the team were accommodated rooms - for Gianna and Wanda, they were both offered a singular room since the team knew they were both soulmates and already in an established relationship - and notified of all living arrangements and other such policies. Still heartbroken over her loss, Wanda remained silent and would hide in her room to avoid being with anyone but her soulmate or Clint, whom she saw as a father-figure. In time, a new facility would begin construction for the heroes to live in, as there would be granted a special place to hold Pietro's funeral for his sacrifice and commitment. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>13. Don't Let Me Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wanda's mourning didn't last as long as one would expect, knowing that she had her soulmate to comfort her and take her mind off of her brother's sacrifice. For an entire two weeks, Gianna looked after the sensitive Sokovian woman. Gianna would regularly supply her lover with foods that would supplement her depressed mood. </p>
<p><em>"Draga? Tu ești? </em>Is that you?" Wanda sang from the bathroom of her room. </p>
<p>"I hope you like noodles, because I've brought us some!" Gianna replied cheerily as she kicked the bedroom door shut with her foot and set the bag of food on their bed. </p>
<p>A renewed version of Wanda Maximoff exited the bathroom in dark clothing and a grey dressing gown. If Gianna hadn't put the bags on the bed, she sworn she could have dropped them in awe of how gorgeous she found her girlfriend standing before her. Her jaw anchored open as she refrained from drooling, which in turn made the brunette's face redden like a cherry as she combed some hairs behind her ear. </p>
<p>"W-What? Is there something on my face?" Wanda asked bashfully. </p>
<p>Composing herself, the other woman cleared her throat and stared admirably at her girlfriend as she tilted her head to the side and smiled delightfully. "Not yet. I do not recognise my lipstick over your face yet." </p>
<p>Wanda rolled her eyes at her comment and sat herself down on their bed and started to take out the food inside with her hands rather than just using her magic as she normally would and switched on their television to watch something entertaining. </p>
<p>"Wanda?" </p>
<p>"Hm?" </p>
<p>"Can I ask something of you?" </p>
<p>"Of course. What is it, <em>draga?" </em></p>
<p>Pursing her lips, Gianna smiled nervously and fed herself a dumpling. "I trust you with my life, darling, and... I'm going to be straightforward. Can you look in my mind?" </p>
<p>"A-Are you sure you want me to do this? Why has this crossed your mind so suddenly? You never brought this up before - only I did when I told you what I, what I did to the others." </p>
<p>"Darling, I trust you." </p>
<p>Wanda took a deep breath and raised her hand up to the side of the black-haired woman's head and channelled her focus to using her magic to enter the mind of her girlfriend. Gianna's mind took Wanda to see whatever her mind allowed her to see. An event took place, in which the witch took part in witnessing a peculiar event. Wanda could see her soulmate standing in the middle of an empty room, looking up at someone far taller than her. </p>
<p><em>"... do not know you." </em>A deep, menacing voice loomed. </p>
<p><em>"Then perhaps you know my father," </em>said Gianna. <em>"The God of Mischief, Loki." </em></p>
<p>
  <em>"My hand still stains with his blood." </em>
</p>
<p>The look on Gianna's face made anxious the Scarlet Witch as she continued to watch. Gianna's fists clenched, a faint glimmer of something crimson visible from her palms as her eyes also shed crimson tears, her face paled instantly so that she looked like a reanimated corpse. The Goddess of Voice let out a howling screech before falling on her knees, her head bowed so her hair covered her face from the brunette watching Gianna's mind unfold before her. </p>
<p><em>"Swear your fealty to me." </em>The stranger commanded. </p>
<p>Gianna unwillingly did so by standing back up and took small steps towards the tall being. </p>
<p><em>"Almighty Thanos, I, Gianna Odinson, the rightful queen </em><em>of Asgard; Goddess of Voice, do hereby pledge to you, my undying fidelity." </em>Gianna said slowly as she stole a glance in the direction in which Wanda stood then looked back at the giant. </p>
<p>In the blink of an eye, Gianna produced her favourite dagger and swung upwards to pierce her enemy in the throat, but it was all hopeless when a blue force restricted her dagger arm from ever reaching anywhere near the being's chin. </p>
<p><em>"Undying... You should choose your words more carefully. But I believe you. You truly are the daughter of Loki - like father, like daughter. Arrogant and misguided by the fools that which you call friends." </em>The being said tauntingly and groped a large hand around Gianna's dagger hand and squeezed tightly enough so that she winced and dropped said dagger. </p>
<p><em>"LET HER GO!" </em>Wanda heard herself scream from close by. </p>
<p>An older, more mature version of the Scarlet Witch ran up towards the being strangling her soulmate when her older version ended up in the receiving end of the being's other hand grouped around her throat. </p>
<p>Whilst still being strangled - close to death - Gianna managed to choke out what words she could get out before her life was taken. <em>"You... will never be... a god..." </em></p>
<p>A sickening snap caused the body of the Goddess go limp, her struggling to escape the firm grasp as the Wanda also being held at choke-point became weak and began to sob tremendously. A bright spark of red shone out of Wanda's eyes as her younger self watched intently as the being was knocked off his feet. Something powerful flew through the air towards the being that killed Wanda's soulmate as another event took place that which the young Wanda was unfortunate to witness before she pulled out of Gianna's mind and found the black-haired woman staring precariously at her lover. </p>
<p>The Goddess noticed how afraid and visibly shaken her girlfriend was. A pair of hands cupped the brunette's cheeks with her lips following to meet her lips. Though Gianna had no clue as to what she saw, she was either too nervous to ask or too afraid of what she might be told. Whatever Wanda found sickening about what she saw in her mind, Gianna struggled to form words to comfort her lover any further than the close contact she provided. </p>
<p>"Don't let me go. Don't you <em>ever </em>let me go..." Wanda sobbed in the nook of Gianna's neck. </p>
<p>"Not a second in your life. I would rather rot in the pit of Hel than abandon you." Gianna replied confidently. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>14. To Infinity And Beyond!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On a typical Saturday afternoon, Gianna had felt inspired to do something with her girlfriend - either shopping, lunch, or movies - to waste time. Only today in particular, a profound idea entered her mind. After taking mental note of the lack of effort her mother put in lounging around the Tower, the energy she required to fulfil her laziness gave her the idea to show her soulmate her home of Asgard.</p>
<p>There had been few moments where Gianna indulged in telling Wanda about her home and what things were like and what the people were like. When she approached Wanda about the idea, the brunette jumped at the idea. Making it known to Thor, he compliantly allowed the Goddess to bring her girlfriend and mother to Asgard.</p>
<p>Though they had to travel a long way to begin the transport through the Bifrost, it went until the four stood over ancient markings of the Bifrost when Thor looked up to the sky and summoned the Keeper of the Bifrost to open the gateway. As she was instructed, Wanda held onto Gianna as they were sucked into the Bifrost and taken to Asgard.</p>
<p>There, Wanda met Heimdall and was given a tour of Gianna's home by riding on horseback. In awe and splendour of the magical kingdom, Wanda was amazed at the sights. Pleased by this, Gianna felt her heart beat faster when Wanda rested her head on her back as they took in the views before the two rode for the kingdom itself.</p>
<p>Dismounting their horses, Gianna and Wanda walked hand in hand towards the front entrance of the kingdom where the two sentries acknowledged the return of the princess of Asgard and returned their gaze to watch the ground store any strange on goings on.</p>
<p>"This place is beautiful." Wanda commented in amazement as she couldn't stop laughing at how real Asgard was.</p>
<p>"Yes. You are." Gianna whispered. "That's not all. Come, come. I've more to show you."</p>
<p>Wanda obliged and power walked beside her girlfriend when a man came into sight, watching them keenly with his eye.</p>
<p>"Grandfather! It's been a while. How are you?" Gianna spoke sweetly but rather softly as to avoid provoking herself from tearing the kingdom in two.</p>
<p>"My dear, Gianna. Welcome home. I had expected your return sooner that I anticipated. Pray tell, is Midgard to your liking?" Odin greeted his granddaughter warmly, knowing she was the only other woman whom he could love - never as much as he did Frigga, but could act as protective.</p>
<p>"Oh, it was wonderful, grandfather! As you can see, I have found my soulmate!"</p>
<p>Odin's eye remained neutral Anthe surprise did not delight him to show anything more than a smile. "Your soulmate? This is her? At last..."</p>
<p>"Hello. I'm Wanda," said the brunette as she let out a little bow of courtesy.</p>
<p>"Welcome to Asgard, my dear. Will you stay long?"</p>
<p>"No, grandfather. Maybe just a night or two." Gianna answered.</p>
<p>"Very well. See to it you take homage in your old room. Everything is as it was left, rest assured."</p>
<p>Gianna kissed him on his fuzzy cheek and strolled off with her soulmate in tow. Both women giggled as they accessed the privacy of the room and stood on a balcony overlooking Asgard.</p>
<p>"How do you find it?"</p>
<p>"Splendid place, my love. Is this what you wanted to show me?"</p>
<p>"No. That comes tonight. In the meantime, let us be together for the time being."</p>
<p>A knock came at the door, interrupting the moment as the two women gawked in the direction of the door and spotted a man enter.</p>
<p>"Horatio! What are you doing here?" Gianna whispered loudly and approached her dear friend to embrace him in a hug.</p>
<p>"To see my friend, of course! And whom have you brought with you?"</p>
<p>"This, is Wanda. My girlfriend."</p>
<p>"Well, well. I must say, you sure know how to pick the lovely ones."</p>
<p>"She's a keeper. And you'll be sure to stay well away from her or else--"</p>
<p>Horatio rolled his eyes at her. "I know. Are you going to the tavern tonight? The others will be glad to see you return after the few years you were gone."</p>
<p>Gianna was unsure of whether her girlfriend would agree to accompany her. Of course, Wanda obliged and managed a smile to fool Horatio that going to this function would do herself any good as she would rather be with Gianna alone. Now that there was something, planned, she had no other choice but to go along with Gianna to the party. Despite reassurance that they would only have a drink or two, meet some of her friends and leave early, Wanda could not help but wish they could have time to only themselves.</p>
<p>But encouragement allowed her to think that getting it out of the way would help them spend that little bit more time with each other. Another knock at the door, and many refreshments were brought to their room before Gianna helped dress Wanda in fashionable Asgardian garbs in preparation for the event that evening.</p>
<p>In the middle of the party, Wanda could not help but feel extra dull at how raucous her lover's friends were. All sang and cheered to their pleasure while the mortal woman gave no care for what was said or sung as the Asgardians made a huge racket that she assumed was not a normal kind of party. After divulging herself from her group, Gianna returned to the company of her divine girlfriend and wrapped her arm around her back and pulled her against her.</p>
<p>At that close range, she could smell Asgardian ale in her breath. Gianna leaned closer and whispered something in Wanda's ear that made the sorceress blush and cover her mouth with her hand to hide the grin on her face. Without giving her a second to answer, Gianna took Wanda's hand and stole her from the tavern that which they were in and made haste to return to their room and explicitly told the guards to let no-one in.</p>
<p>They quickly started kissing with a fiery passion before going to undress one another. Never before, had Wanda felt so exposed yet comfortable in her life. With no-one to interrupt them, she coyly removed her underwear and laid on their bed as the cold fabric quickly became warm so that neither woman got goose bumps except from the thrill that which was provided to the other.</p>
<p>"Welcome to the magic kingdom, my love," said Gianna as she laid on her front and caressed Wanda's naked body with her own before pleasuring her with her tongue.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>15. Dance, Dance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Birds chirping and the sun glistening woke two lovers who found themselves naked in each other's arms. Hair entangled in each other's as the messy hairstyle they were given for that morning did not distract each other from adoring one another's eyes. </p>
<p>"Good morning, darling." Gianna cooed and kissed her lovers lips with a long, slow, finish.</p>
<p>"Morning, <em>draga</em>. Love of my life." Wanda yawned and batted her eyelashes at the other woman.</p>
<p>Gianna moaned and set her head on top of her hand as the quilt exposed her chest. Avoiding her gaze, Wanda leaned forward and laid herself on top of her lover and giggled as they made out.</p>
<p>"I love you." Wanda said, heartfelt. </p>
<p>"And I, you, Wanda Maximoff."</p>
<p>The two women climbed out of bed half an hour later and dressed decently, from where the two guards stationed outside their room were now two completely different guards. The two women ignored this except Lady Sif who stood ahead of the women, holding a wrapped sword in her hands.</p>
<p>"Sif! What a surprise to see you here this morning." Gianna greeted the woman sweetly.</p>
<p>Sif smiled and gave a faint nod their way. "The Allfather has tasked me with gifting you a newer, better weapon, Gianna. He feels that this sword is the most special of swords. The connection that which you and Wanda share, is what will empower whoever shall wield it: only either of you. Anyone else who tries to wield it shall be driven insane."</p>
<p>Gianna took it and unsheathed the sword. Its unique design had five rubies on the hilt of the sword. When she took a hold of it, Gianna felt a sense of empowerment than never before. Wanda gave it a try and felt the same thing.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Sif. I'm afraid Wanda and I must part ways and return to Midgard. I wish you all the best in your endeavours. Goodbye Sif. Until the next visit."</p>
<p>"And you, Gianna. Look after her well, Wanda."</p>
<p>Wanda grinned at her soulmate. "I will."</p>
<p>And so, the two made off to return to Asgard. Earth was a place not at all missed as both women knew they has to endure their normal lives. What Wanda could think of the one place they could retire to, but something quelled within her telling her that things wouldn't go that way just yet. In the meantime, Gianna and Wanda took their time returning to the Avengers Tower. The only difference was that Thor was not accompanying them on account that the Nine Realms were in chaos and that the Infinity Stones Wanda made him see was something he needed to discover and find out whose game he was being played in.</p>
<p>The cool, Autumn breeze brought temporary relaxation to the two superheroines. Wanda rested her arm, half hanging out the windows as Gianna drove them with the wind playing wildly with their hair. The long drive was peaceful but normally how the women would converse nonstop, this particular day seemed strange. The open road was pleasant and endearing as only the radio kept the silence from going completely dull.</p>
<p> As they passed into New York, nothing at all had changed. The endless traffic and road rage wasn't the best welcome home greeting they could get that day. Life went by normally. Not even a full year after the events of Ultron and already they were tasked with training and preparing for a ball hosted for a Sokovian Foundation event Tony Stark was hosting.</p>
<p>"Have you ever been to a ball before?" Wanda asked curiously as the two women changed into their workout clothes.</p>
<p>"Of course. A few too many, by my count." Gianna replied in a dull tone. </p>
<p>The recollection of all the balls she had gone to, none would succeed the one coming where she would finally dance with someone she liked. Gianna could tell that she was getting the jitters just by thinking about going to the ball. Together, they made their way to the gym to train where Gianna would help her girlfriend improve her skills in hand to hand combat. Both women tied their hair into a ponytail and prepared to fight. As the two got into their stances, Gianna struck first and performed a perfect butterfly kick that Wanda dodged easily knowing that her soulmate wouldn't dare harm her too much. </p>
<p>Evasively, Wanda parried and blocked Gianna's offensive attacks for a short period until Gianna performed a trick that caught the brunette off guard. Wanda yelped when Gianna stomped on her foot, distracting the brunette for a few precious seconds until she instinctively used her magic to repel Gianna and threw her across the room. Weakly, Gianna chuckled and pulled herself up to her feet while Wanda didn't show much concern, knowing that previously, they agreed that any training would not seriously affect either of them in any way. </p>
<p>"You really need to get the hang of not always needing to rely on your powers." Gianna coughed lightly as she and Wanda readied themselves for a second fight. </p>
<p>"I love the look on your face when I do that." Wanda giggled and refrained from using her powers a second time as they fought more evenly now that she was taking it more seriously. </p>
<p>"But... what good is it... when, you... have a power... restraint... collar, on..." Gianna grunted as she spoke. </p>
<p>Wanda contemplated her being treated like a prisoner and given a power restraint collar and a straightjacket to restrict her from using her powers after all the good she'd done so far. The thought itself distracted Wanda which allowed an opening for Gianna to pin the brunette onto her back where she was put in a compromising position now that Gianna was sitting on her knees with Wanda's face directly underneath her. </p>
<p>"Look familiar?" Wanda purred teasingly. </p>
<p>Rolling her eyes, Gianna removed herself from Wanda's face so that she could sit up and rest after exerting themselves so quickly. A clearing throat stole the women's attention to someone staring at them from afar. The Black Widow was watching the two lovebirds, taking in what both women needed to improve on. </p>
<p>Come the night of the ball, the event of the Sokovian Foundation took place in Montreal, Canada. A large gathering of rich folks had gathered to attend the event as a way of donating their time and money to help fund the rebuilding of Sokovia. The benefit commenced shortly after eight at night where folks were most keen to begin the event by drinking, socialising and dancing. Only a small amount of Sokovians attended the party to see how much money would be funded. </p>
<p>After Tony concluded his speech, everyone was permitted to begin dancing as the band played calm, the height of the Scarlet Witch's fears maximised as she knew that two members of the team would be first to dance in front of the huge gathering. The Goddess of Voice approached Wanda and asked her for her hand in dance. She obliged hesitantly, knowing that she was better off getting it out of the way rather than delaying the inevitable. </p>
<p>"Follow my lead - just like we practiced," whispered Gianna. </p>
<p>Wanda met the black-haired Goddess' eyes and nodded faintly. She pursed her lips as a way to calm her nerves as the two walked out into a large circle where everyone in the room witnessed the two lovers dance so formally yet with grace after picking up their speed shortly after starting so that they matched the rhythm of the band. Constant fear of failing the sequence of the dance or stepping on her soulmate's foot struck Wanda's fears to escalate even more. </p>
<p>Only the comforting gaze of her girlfriend managed to keep her at bay as they continued to dance until the brunette realised how well she was doing. With her confidence risen, Wanda managed to finish their dance so gracefully before the crowd applauded them before other couples danced also. Quickly, Gianna and Wanda hid themselves within the crowd to make their way to a suitable spot amongst the crowd where they could converse openly. </p>
<p>"You did well, darling. Much better than I thought originally. You truly have the gift of the Galdrtanz - a unique style of the Rune Dance that which you have perfected, my love." Gianna praised her soulmate with laughter and happiness. </p>
<p>"Can I be honest with you?" Wanda murmured, unable to contain the grin creeping onto her face. </p>
<p>"Of course." </p>
<p>"I've never danced before, and, that was the first time I actually liked dancing in front of other people." </p>
<p>"And I assume I am different, for I am your soulmate and with me, you feel absolutely no judgement. But what of our colleagues?" </p>
<p>Wanda shrugged her shoulders. "I guess I just wasn't ready yet." </p>
<p>"And yet I detect some hope in your voice, darling. You loved it." </p>
<p>"Yes. Yes, I did. And I had a pretty good teacher, too." </p>
<p>Gianna took half a step back and leaned forward and took Wanda's hand into hers and gave her knuckles a light peck with her lips. </p>
<p>"It was my pleasure, Miss Maximoff." </p>
<p>"The pleasure's all mine." </p>
<p>The moment was unfortunately ruined when a few women rudely interrupted their conversation by bombarding Gianna with questions about her heritage and if things were true about her being related to Thor or other somewhat personal questions that which she could not handle. Noticing her distress, Wanda let out a growl as she raised her hand up and warned the women to leave her date alone. In turn, the women fled now that they realised whom they were dealing with before the two spent the rest of the evening adoring the other's company until it was due for everyone to leave. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>16. When You Have A Bad Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>May, 2016</em>
</p>
<p>Unintentionally, the Scarlet Witch caused mayhem. A fire created so unexpectedly that a panic was created. Quickly, Gianna scrambled to help put out the fire when a fire extinguisher put out the flame that nearly burnt down the kitchen of the Avengers Estate. Relief flushed over them as Steve gave the two women a reassuring smile before resuming his task of rehydrating himself after his morning run with new recruit, Sam Wilson.</p>
<p>"And this is why you should not put such a flammable sauce on the chicken, darling." Gianna scolded her girlfriend lightly.</p>
<p>"Do you want it to taste nice or not?" Wanda countered.</p>
<p>"It was by your recommendation that I try your famous chicken paprikash, my dear. I only agreed for this to happen. Next time, just put the sauce in <em>after </em>the meal is ready."</p>
<p>Wanda sighed, "I still don't know how Natasha does it."</p>
<p>"Next time, darling. FRIDAY, do tell everyone that dinner is ready to be served."</p>
<p>"Of course, Miss Stockholm." An A.I responded quickly.</p>
<p>"Where did you get the idea of having Stockholm as your surname?"</p>
<p>Gianna shrugged her shoulders as she started to feed the chicken paprikash into bowls that Wanda levitated to the dinner table where everyone was to assemble at. After dinner, everyone retreated to their rooms for the remainder of the night. When morning came, Gianna felt downhearted when she heard that she could not accompanying her friends to complete a mission in Lagos. She was left with the decision to either stay at the compound with Vision or accompany Tony for a conference at a university. She chose the latter.</p>
<p>A helicopter waited for both heroes as they were taken across America. Not that she didn't enjoy the ride, it was the constant fear of something going wrong and the helicopter malfunctioned. Fortunately, the ride to the university came quickly after half an hour. Despite not being the invited guest, Tony made sure that Gianna was by his side the whole time until he got on stage to address the captive audience by displaying his memory of his parents the day they were due to go to an airport on December 16th, 1991. </p>
<p>At the conclusion of the augmented simulation, Gianna lost her interest in what was Tony building hope for the students and their funded projects when she noticed him in a similar form of stage fright. Tony quickly said his goodbyes and took his time walking off stage as to not act suspicious. One of his secretaries reported some findings to him as the manager responsible for hosting Tony sucked up to him while Tony did everything to ignore him as Gianna followed her companion out the back towards an elevator where a woman was waiting for them. </p>
<p>The woman produced a false smile and began to speak to Tony, ignoring the black-haired woman watching intently. "That was nice, what you did for those young people." </p>
<p>"Uh, they deserve it. Plus, it helps to ease my conscience." Tony responded with a lazy voice. </p>
<p>"They say there's a correlation between generosity and guilt. But... you got the money."</p>
<p>"Break as many eggs as you like." </p>
<p>"Are you going up?"</p>
<p>"I'm right where I want to be." </p>
<p>Precariously, Tony snatched the hand of the woman that was rummaging around in her purse until she stopped and stared wide-eyed at the billionaire genius. </p>
<p>"Occupational hazard." Tony apologised and let her resume rummaging around her purse when she produced a picture of a young man of the same colour as her. </p>
<p>"I work for the State Department - Human Resources. I know it's boring, but it enabled me to raise a son. I'm very proud of what he grew up to be. His name was Charlie Spencer. You murdered him, in Sokovia. Not that that matters in the least to you. You think you fight for us? You just fight for yourself. Who's going to avenge my son, Stark? He's dead. And what do you so-called heroes really save if people still die?" </p>
<p>Now that what she had come to do was complete, the woman walked off down the corridor. Though Gianna didn't carry as much guilt as Tony did, she could sympathise enough to know what it was like to lose a loved one. </p>
<p>"Tony, are you alright?" Gianna asked caringly as the two entered the elevator. </p>
<p>Tony smiled reassuringly at her but refused to say a word as the elevator took them upwards to the helipad where they would catch the helicopter back to the Avengers compound. An irksome feeling overwhelmed Gianna to feel her heart tremble equally to that of her soulmate feeling a deep pain. She felt close to struggling to breathe when Tony asked her if she was alright. All she could answer with, was for the two to get back to the compound as quickly as possible, knowing something was deeply concerning her soulmate. </p>
<p>Out of all of Wanda's bad days, this might've had to have been her worst to date. Not only did she cause destruction and claim the lives of multiple innocents, but the media abused her and called her monster and demanded that she be locked up forever. As if she couldn't feel any sadder, her soulmate was not present to comfort her at that moment until later that afternoon when Gianna walked into her room and found her girlfriend sitting naked in their bathtub, visibly shaken by that day's recent events. </p>
<p>Gianna knelt beside Wanda outside the bathtub and reached her hand for Wanda's. "Wanda, darling? My love, is anything the matter? Talk to me. What happened?" </p>
<p>Wanda refused to say anything as her misery was beyond comprehensible to the Goddess. </p>
<p>"Darling, speak to me. What ails you?" </p>
<p>The brunette finally remembered where she was and began to re-enact her emotions and broke down in front of her girlfriend. </p>
<p>"I, I k-k-killed them... I-I-I'm a m-m-m-monster..." Wanda sobbed. </p>
<p>"What? No! You did not! I know you, Wanda. You would not take their lives intentionally. It's not your fault." Gianna argued. </p>
<p>"But I did! You don't deserve me..." </p>
<p>Wanda slammed her fists no the water, splashing water which wet Gianna. </p>
<p>"Yes, I do. You're my soulmate. And I will not allow anyone to touch you or hurt you. I cannot sit here and allow you to feel miserable about yourself. You're Wanda Maximoff. The most powerful Avenger and the most sweet, caring, loving person in the world - in the universe, even! - and if anyone else says otherwise, they are surely mistaken. You did not intentionally kill those people. It was merely a split-second decision that which you were forced to commit something terrible yet you saved many, many more. If you hadn't stopped that bomb, you, Steve, Natasha, Sam, and other civilians would now be dead. How do you think I would feel if I suddenly felt your heart stop? If I felt your life force cease, it would destroy me. But you're here. You did what you could to save those people. And I adore you for that. By Odin's beard, Mimir knows you've tried. Heaven beyond, you've given everything in to redeeming yourself." </p>
<p>Wanda thought that Gianna would think her weak and miserable. Gianna didn't fully prove her otherwise until she leaned over and kissed the brunette on her wet cheek. Touched by the gesture, Wanda became somewhat happier and returned the love by forcing Gianna into a rough kiss. Shocked by this, Wanda realised that doing such a thing was probably not the right move until Gianna clapped her cheeks and crashed her lips against hers which escalated quickly as the two women made out profusely, only stopping momentarily so that she could remove her clothes and join her in the bathtub. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>17. Nothing Can Hold Us Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"... then you retire."</p>
<p>After willingly sitting down to attend a meeting with the Secretary of State, the Avengers were almost officially disbanded as they were forced to work for the government or face retirement. Out of all the Avengers, the Goddess of Voice was most displeased to hear that her girlfriend was under house arrest, not allowed to leave the compound in fear of her getting arrested and facing more negative press-related things. There, the Avengers sat in the lounge room, reading over the Sokovian Accords - the book with near-official documents concerning the rules that which the heroes would have to adhere if they were to keep their jobs saving the world with much less freedom and authority - deciding whether they would sign it or not.</p>
<p>Wanda was still in shock after the events of Lagos. She couldn't stop looking at her hands. The hands that caused deaths and the pain and misery of those that which lost loved ones or friends or co-workers. Nobody else took note of this but Vision and Gianna as the others were too busy waiting for two of their teammates to finish their argument over what was right until Vision decided to speak out to silence the two. What he said made it sound like it was the heroes' presence that invited challenge, some didn't like that one bit. Then, an idea popped in Gianna's mind. Wanda immediately took notice of this and contemplated on the idea. They decided to wait until after the others were done listening to each other's bickering before they fled to their room and locked the door.</p>
<p>"Are you sure you want to do this?" Wanda asked concerningly.</p>
<p>"I'm not fully. But whatever keeps you and I together, I will take it. If the others end up fighting each other, I'm sure we - the two powerful women on the team - would not be missed." Gianna responded unsurely.</p>
<p>"I don't know..."</p>
<p>"Would you rather stay here and face the consequences and risk imprisonment or be free to do whatever you wish in a place where you will not be discriminated?"</p>
<p>"I guess. But it is too risky us leaving the compound."</p>
<p>"Which is why we'll take the one here."</p>
<p>"There's one here?"</p>
<p>"Of course. Or have you forgotten when uncle Thor visited us before Christmas?"</p>
<p>"Oh yeah."</p>
<p>"Come. If the others ask, we're going for a walk."</p>
<p>"With your sword and dagger?"</p>
<p>Gianna rolled her eyes and armed herself for the trip. Wanda couldn't decide on what she wanted to take so she just packed a few pairs of clothes before the two cautiously made their way through the compound towards an exit which would take them closer to the markings on the grass. Knowing it wouldn't be as easy, they were faced by Vision questioning what they were doing.</p>
<p>"Going for a walk." Gianna said ruggedly as the excitement made her a bit short on air.</p>
<p>"I know what you're trying to do, Gianna."</p>
<p>"Then stay out of our way."</p>
<p>"I can't let you do this."</p>
<p>"Vision, you're hopelessly outnumbered. Just give up."</p>
<p>"I have to try."</p>
<p>"Fine. As you wish."</p>
<p>As Gianna took a quick inhale, Vision charged forward and shoved her to the ground when Wanda retaliated by using her magic to force him onto his knees. In a rogue attempt to use the Mind Stone, Vision produced a beam that shone skyward, but something reflected and shot back to the ground. In another attempt to pacify Vision, she was able to let her voice out a little when suddenly she couldn't anymore as no sound escaped Gianna's throat except blood and gurgles.</p>
<p>"GIA!!" Wanda screamed horrifically at the sight of her lover bleeding from her throat.</p>
<p>Traumatised by what he'd done, Vision remained on his knees and watched on as Wanda scattered for her soulmate and ripped some of her clothing to cover her throat.</p>
<p>"Heimdall! Help us!" Wanda cried in desperation.</p>
<p>A beam crashed down over the two women as they were sucked through the portal and taken to Asgard for homage. Wanda and Gianna flew through the exit of the Bifrost as there, healers were waiting for them with a carriage prepared. Wanda was a sobbing mess as she did her best to remain focused as she helped stow Gianna on the carriage that took them directly to the medical wing of the kingdom where immediate treatment was taken. </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>Asgard</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Wanda didn't know how long to expect a report. To her surprise, a healer approached her only thirty minutes after Gianna was taken in for treatment. While her fears were at its peak, the healer announced that Gianna was fine, but what the power of the Mind Stone did to her throat would take much longer to heal than by any weapon. Particles of the Mind Stone lingered in the wound of her throat, as it seemed to leave an everlasting effect on the Goddess.</p>
<p>Birds chirped by the windows where Wanda peered out of. Their presence distracted her from her dilemma so she could try and play with them. A blue bird seemed fond of the sorceress as it allowed her to stroke its head when a presence startled the birds to flock away. Wanda didn't seem at all disturbed by the unexpected visit of King Odin himself.</p>
<p>"Allfather. Hello." Wanda greeted him with sadness in her voice.</p>
<p>"Hello, my dear. How is she holding up?" Odin replied more openly than usual.</p>
<p>"Recovering."</p>
<p>"Surely, your being here is not just for the aid of fleeing your cruel governments and allies. What else do you seek here?"</p>
<p>Wanda pursed her lips and played with the rings on her fingers.</p>
<p>"We agreed to escape Earth to, to live a normal life." She confessed.</p>
<p>"No-one like you truly lives a normal life. Permit me to explain... take this jewel," he said as he took into his hand the necklace dangling from Wanda's neck. "A fine gift used to please one's need to obtain such a rich object, or, to receive the happiness of the recipient. You choose this particular jewel because it has a unique design to it. It compels you to purchase it. But, do you know where it originated from? Do you know who manufactured its design? Do you know how much time and commitment went into making it perfect? This item was chosen to be made this way. As to my understanding of Midgard, your people use machinery and tools to craft this perfect jewel. It is like you: you once hoped to be like this jewel, to be seen differently and stand out from the rest so that a buyer may claim you as its property. But what you have failed to notice, was that the change you allowed to occur, had its flaws. You stood out. You were different from the rest. If you decided to remain this way forever, then you must live with its consequences. My granddaughter knows what you are and has accepted to let you into her life. She chooses to love you. She accepts you. You live life to the fullest, for you never know when it might call you home early."</p>
<p>"I... I understand." Wanda responded in surprise of his wisdom.</p>
<p>Odin took a faint bow and kissed her knuckles before he took his leave. Once Wanda was allowed to see Gianna, she almost became weepy again but remained strong as she sat by her bedside and her fingers through her hair and waited for her to wake up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>18. Voicebox</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Home. That's where Gianna was, lying in a bed with her girl asleep in a chair beside her, unaware that she was awake. When she tried to form sounds, Gianna became aware that she could not speak nor use her voice box. Heavy breathing woke Wanda to find her soulmate wide awake but in a low panic over not being able to use her voice. </p>
<p>"Hey, hey. I'm here. Relax, baby." Wanda cooed and shush the black-haired woman. "Your voice box was damaged when Vision used the Mind Stone. It should be a few months before you can use your voice again, as long as you don't do anything to provoke it to bleed or get damaged." </p>
<p>Gianna wept, making Wanda feel more saddened that she could not hear her lover tell her that she loved her. The brunette took Gianna's hand into hers and let her hand caress her rosy cheek, following soft kisses that comforted the damaged woman. Once she was ready to stand up, Wanda remained consistently aware if Gianna suddenly felt weak or light-headed. She helped her up to her feet and held onto her arm for support as she helped guide Gianna to their room so they could relax in the privacy of their room. </p>
<p><em>"</em><em>I'm</em><em> sorry, darling." </em>Gianna thought to herself and resisted the urge to cry.</p>
<p>"You have nothing to be sorry for." Wanda responded, exposing that she breached her lover's mind and froze.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Wanda... </em>
  <em>We talked</em>
  <em> about </em>
  <em>this</em>
  <em>."</em>
</p>
<p>"I know, but... this seems the only way we can communicate. It is an emergency, isn't it?"</p>
<p>Gianna rolled her eyes and grinned at her.</p>
<p>
  <em>"I love you."</em>
</p>
<p>"I know."</p>
<p>
  <em>"Marry me."</em>
</p>
<p>Wanda's eyes bulged out of their sockets.</p>
<p>"W-What?!" Wanda stammered.</p>
<p>Gianna faced her fully and tipped her head downwards a little and stared deeply into her girlfriend's eyes.</p>
<p><em>"Will you marry me?" </em>Gianna repeated and knelt down on one knee and produced a golden ruby ring to the brunette.</p>
<p>Cupping her cheeks, Wanda failed to hide her delight as she giggled and sat on her knees and took her lover's hands into her own and nodded, allowing Gianna to slip the ring on her ring finger.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Home... we're home."</em>
</p>
<p>Wanda snuggled her face in her chest and relaxed, knowing that everything in her life was going somewhat perfectly now. There was only one thing in the back of her mind that concerned her greatly, and that was the dream of her soulmate being murdered by a Celestial being. Drawing off the thought, she watched as Gianna jumped up to her feet and fetched herself some paper, a quill and some ink and scribbled a letter before leaving to deliver it to her grandfather so it would be announced that the princess of Asgard was going to get married. </p>
<p>One week later, and all of Asgard was anxiously awaiting the ceremony to commence. In the Great Hall, the audience watched intently as Wanda stood at the altar. Her fears slowly crept their way back to her as she constantly wondered how things could go the wrong way until the moment the band started playing traditional wedding music. Instantly, Wanda darted her head in the direction in which Gianna was to walk down. On the other side of the aisle, she spotted her soulmate walking slowly towards her with her arm wrapped around her grandfather's as he walked her up the aisle. </p>
<p><em>"Are you okay, my love? Relax. It's our special day. There's absolutely nothing to be worried about, I can assure you." </em>Gianna mentally spoke to her soulmate who responded by giving a faint nod and smile as comfort. </p>
<p>Now that the two women were standing half a metre apart from each other, Odin stood facing the crowd beside the two women as he began the ceremony. Minutes later, it came to that one moment they'd been waiting for. </p>
<p>"Do you, Gianna Odinson, princess of Asgard, Goddess of Voice, sworn protector of Midgard, solemnly swear to take thee, Wanda Maximoff, as your wife?" </p>
<p>Gianna nodded to confirm her answer. </p>
<p>"And do you, Wanda Maximoff of Midgard, do solemnly swear to take Gianna as your wife?" </p>
<p>Wanda stared deeply and passionately into Gianna's eyes and said, "I do." </p>
<p>"Then, by the power vested in me, Odin Allfather, I now pronounce you both spouses for life." </p>
<p>Proudly, Odin watched as the two women pressed their lips together. The crowd broke into applause and cheered and whistled as Gianna and Wanda walked down the aisle hand in hand, smiling at the audience as they left the Hall and made their way to a carriage waiting for them. The carriage itself carried them out of the kingdom along the same path Gianna would take to escape her royal life, only before they could go up the trail leading to the hilltop, they went a different route towards an empty farm reserved just for them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>19. Truth Unfold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>A few years later... </em>
</p>
<p>Waking up early of a morning was something they did not think they had to do. After Wanda mysteriously got pregnant, Gianna and Wanda had been blessed with a son. Though raising an infant would ruin their sleep routines, their son would be given all the attention and all the love from his two mothers. Living on a farm was something Wanda did not see herself doing, except that doing less tasks than expected worked out for the witch scarlet.</p>
<p>"Honey? Where did you find those shoes for our son?" The black-haired woman inquired with a sore, rough voice.</p>
<p>Wanda bit back a smile knowing the praise she'd get from her wife even though she loved it and told her anyway.</p>
<p>"I made them. Knitted them myself. Do you like them?" Wanda responded in a soft voice.</p>
<p>"Oh, I do! I think he looks adorable in those. I just hope he doesn't end up being as athletic as his uncle. Could you imagine our son running around the house pretending he had super speed when really he could just fly and cast magic like his incredibly amazing, beautifully angellic mother?"</p>
<p>Wanda rolled her eyes at her and resumed her task.</p>
<p>"I am pleased to hear you've nearly got your voice back. I've missed the times you would tell me you love me or how incredible I am to you."</p>
<p>Gianna blushed and combed her hair to the side to stop it from impeding her staring at her wife. "Yes. I know there's not much of a difference except that the matter if hearing it get said verbally pleases you. But still. I haven't been able to please you with my mouth since our son was conceived."</p>
<p>Nearly choking on saliva, the brunette stared wide-eyed at her lover until a grin broke out on her face which made the two women laugh. A knock came at the door, distracting the two from each other to interact t with their unexpected visitor. One of the Asgardian guards stood at the door, a letter presented to them as a patrol waited nearby behind the guard. Curiously, Gianna joined them and read the letter with Wanda which brought great joy to the Goddess. Fetching their son, Gianna and Wanda hopped on their wagon and ushered the horses to ride them into the kingdom with the patrol.</p>
<p>"I cannot wait to see him again! Wait till he sees our little bundle of joy. Oh, it would be lovely to have him over again and hear his tales of his adventures." Gianna exclaimed excitedly even though her voice was still terrible after such a long time worth to heal.</p>
<p><em>"Draga,</em> Thor is a busy man. He has been struggling to keep the Realms at bay for many, many months." Wanda began, their child distracting her to see him sleep peacefully in her arms.</p>
<p>"He once fought an entire ravager  army for months on end non-stop. I think he can handle a few Realms going berserk."</p>
<p>"Well, we shall have to wait and see what he has to say. Grandfather must be hosting another memorial for father around midday."</p>
<p>"He seems to be showing his affection for Loki a bit too much. Don't you think..."</p>
<p>"Impossible. I saw him die!"</p>
<p>"But--"</p>
<p>"That was an illusion. How can he po--no... he, he couldn't have... c-could he?"</p>
<p>Wanda frowned and rested her head on her wife's shoulder as Gianna contemplated whether her father truly faked his death and brought her all that pain and misery for nothing. Anger began to change her emotions. Wanda could sense it and became aware if Gianna made any outbursts or anything that would seem damaging to her recovering throat. When they arrived at the statue of Loki, Gianna instantly knew something was off. There was no title to remember Loki by, only that of something to worship him by.</p>
<p>Further into the crowd, Wanda and Gianna heard a ruckus unfold as they shuffled through the crowd to see Thor standing behind Odin with one hand on his shoulder and the other summoning Mjolnir. Eve though she would have intervened, Gianna was anxious to know if Odin was truly an imposter. Odin escaped Thor's grip, his voice changed when he exposed himself in his true form as a few people in the crowd gasped as Loki stood, alive and well. Drawing herself from the crowd, Wanda said nothing as she confronted her father.</p>
<p>"Hello, daughter." Loki spoke casually.</p>
<p>A slap cracked, Loki recoiled from the hand that struck his cheek and looked at his daughter in shock and distrust.</p>
<p>"How dare you? H-How dare you?" Gianna spoke rattly.</p>
<p>"Oh, come now, daughter. You of all people should have known that my death was staged."</p>
<p>"For what gain? Do you benefit from my angst? Is this all a joke to you?!"</p>
<p>Thor intervened, ushering them to leave the crowd to speak somewhere more private. Wanda followed closely behind them, her son cooing and making silly noises as she held him in her arms. They all entered a tavern and picked a corner for them to chat in. With the true whereabouts of Odin Allfather in question, Loki was ordered to take them to where he was  banished to. Wanda refused to follow in caution of the government still on the lookout for her while an escort protected her on her way back to the farm while Gianna accompanied her relatives to Midgard incognito. </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>Midgard, Earth</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Gianna was not happy with her father. It was most clear that she refused to forgive him for the grief he put her through. Though he really wanted to clear things up between, she did not allow that as they toured Midgard to a construction site where a retirement home was torn down. A portal opened beneath Gianna and Loki's feet, sucking him through as a card was left behind in regards to where Thor was to go.</p>
<p>Endlessly, Gianna and Loki plummeted into an endless chasm that which had gone on for thirty minutes when she and her father landed on solid ground. Surprised to meet another magician, Loki's demeanour caused him to act hostile as the wizard threw a portal at them, taking them to where Odin Allfather truly was - in his last moments before he perished.</p>
<p>Saddened by the passing of their father and her grandfather, the Odinsons stood on their feet, Thor enraged by Loki's cause of their father dying when a strange hole opened up. Back in black and green, a woman with matching hair to that of Gianna, stood five feet apart from them as the woman displayed a devilish, cruel smile at the three heroes. Not knowing what they were in for, they expected an assault by the mysterious woman.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>20. Dark Days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Sakaar</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>Unsure of where she was, Gianna found herself in a room all by herself. She had an idea on where she might be but it wasn't until a door opened that she heard a wave of chattering unfold in the next room filled with other otherworldly creatures and weapons and a laser-field stopping her from interacting with the other contestants. Not finding her dagger or sword brought great concern to Gianna as she could not find it on the weapon stands. So, as a replacement, she chose a particular sword that seemed most identical to that of the one she was gifted from her grandfather. Once she was drawn out, she found herself in an arena with thousands of people cheering on in excitement of what was to occur. </p>
<p>Tensely, Gianna braced herself for her first opponent coming through the gate on the other side of the arena. An eight foot tall ant-like creature appeared before her, wielding dual swords as it charged towards the black-haired woman. Readily, she struck first, landing a killing blow that left the creature dead in the dirt. More creatures dared to fight her for the sake of gaining blood and glory or few that fought in order to survive. After over three hours of fighting, Gianna was tired. She had not much strength left to fend off the creatures trying to kill her until a real challenge. Lo and behold, the champion. </p>
<p>"Oh my Gods..." Gianna muttered to herself.</p>
<p>A mighty roar broke out, to which the green behemoth himself was her challenge. Not only the fact that she couldn't stop the Hulk, she didn't want to hurt him in case that made him more upset to fight her and possibly kill her, if she allowed it. The Hulk walked over to her as she closed her eyes and dropped her weapon and braced to get punched by his gigantic fist into the wall of the arena, but the blow never came. Amazed by this, the man in charge overseeing the fight called upon his guards and ordered them to incapacitate her and bring her to his office. <br/><br/>The events that took place back on Midgard circulated through Gianna's mind. The expression her father made when Odin said that Loki was still his son touched him deeply after everything he'd done and everything they'd said. Even after surrendering his entitlement to Thor, they could not have stopped the Goddess of Death. Her anxiety increased as she thought heavily about her soulmate having to deal with Hela herself. </p>
<p>When Gianna awoke, she was trapped in a chair that which seemed magnetically connected, stopping her from even leaving the chair let alone daring to remove her arms from the rests. The Grandmaster himself was present and intently staring at the black-haired woman wondering where the hell she was. </p>
<p>"W-Who are you?" Gianna asked hoarsely. </p>
<p>"Who, who am I? Little lady, I'm the big man around these parts. What, did you have a few too many beers or somethin'? My name is Grandmaster. I preside over a little harlequinade called the Contest of Champions. People come from far and wide to unwillingly participate in it. And you, my friend, might just be part of the new cast!" The stranger replied jollily. </p>
<p>"I'm not doing shit for you! I'm going back to Asgard to stop Ragnarok!" </p>
<p>"R-Ragna-who?" </p>
<p>"Rag-na-rok! It's the end of Agard, and I must save my people and my family!" </p>
<p>"Ohh, the f-word. Yeah, yeah. Nothing you can do, unfortunately. But, I'll cut you a deal. You fight in my contest, and I'll let you go home and Ragna-rock your homeworld, Assgard." </p>
<p>"Asgard! Fine!" Gianna hissed. </p>
<p>The chair Gianna was in automatically drove backwards and spun around one hundred and eighty degrees so that she was now facing the direction the chair was taking her, back to the armoury to await the beginning of her fight. Meanwhile, on Asgard, terror had seized the Realm as the Goddess of Death who sought to reclaim her army and take over the universe. Using much of her strength and power, Gianna casted an illusion of herself to exactly where her soulmate was and communicated with her as if she were actually present. </p>
<p>"Gia? Darling. W-What's going on? Somebody's invaded Asgard and killed half the town - nearly the entire army! - who's doing this? Where are you? Our son cowers in fear while your absence brings us both great agony." Wanda spoke quickly, sharing her distress clearly to the Goddess. </p>
<p>Gianna frowned at her wife and gave her a reassuring smile as she said, "My love, I'm afraid I know not where I am, or the gain of the villain ruling over Asgard, but know this; I <em>will</em> return to you, that I may hold you and love you and cherish you until the end of time. Stay strong, my darling. I will return home soon to rescue you and my people. I believe the one responsible for the dark reign of Asgard is held accountable by the Goddess of Death, known better as Hela, and... she's apparently the true firstborn of Odin, making her my aunty and Thor and Loki's sister." </p>
<p>"What does she want?" </p>
<p>"I think she wants to rule the universe, using Asgard as her source of power. Do you remember the tale of Ragnarok I told you that one evening you and I returned home from our honeymoon?" </p>
<p>Wanda nodded, humming. </p>
<p>"I think, I believe this is how we can stop Hela. But I know not where Surtur's remains remain. Possibly in Odin's vault? What is of the Warriors Three and Heimdall? Are you safe? Is our son safe with you?" </p>
<p>"Yeah... They haven't found me yet. But, I, I think the others are dead." </p>
<p>"N-No... And Heimdall?" </p>
<p>"He's leading Asgardian refugees throughout the forests to escape an undead army. I don't know how long I have until they find me." </p>
<p>"Wanda, listen to me carefully. Find Heimdall. He will protect you. Just wait until we return. I'll be back soon, darling. I love you." </p>
<p>"I love you too. Hurry back." </p>
<p>Gianna gave her one last smile before closing the illusion so that she could use what energy she had left to fight the Grandmaster's champion: the Hulk. For her second joust with the Hulk, she felt a little less prepared, knowing that the illusion to contact her soulmate took much energy from her. As soon as Gianna stepped foot into the arena, the crowd immediately booed her. Ignoring the negativity built up, Gianna awaited the Hulk to appear. The gate on the other side of the arena burst open, pieces of the gate flying everywhere as Gianna thought of relying on her one sole weapon to fight the Hulk. After all, that was her title. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>21. Asgard: The End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <b>Asgard </b>
  </em>
</p>
<p>A great power dwelled within the kingdom of Asgard. Chaos ensued as one sole participant slaughtered nearly the entire Asgardian army after the Warriors Three were bested by the Goddess of Death, who possessed high skills in fighting compared to that of the army, leaving no-one alive except the janitor turned executioner. Still living on the outskirts of the kingdom, Wanda Maximoff held her son, William, closely to her breast as she could faintly hear the screams of terror coming from the woods outside the perimeter of the farm. </p>
<p>When the Gatekeeper managed to recruit her with the Asgardian refugees, they fled for the Rainbow Bridge, knowing that their only salvation was getting to the Bifrost. With civilians wielding weapons on either end of the group, they neared the Bifrost when a tall, dark, menacing creature lurked in the distance. Fenris, Hela's pet, charged towards them. Using one hand, Wanda stepped forward and blasted a beam of magic at the giant wolf which caused it to slow its advance as an army of undead soldiers advanced from the rear. A ship flew from nowhere and began to distract the hound as the undead trapped the refugees. </p>
<p>Wanda was able to hold her own until a body landed on the bridge in front of Fenris, making it curious of the carcass that had dropped on the ground before it when something grabbed its tail, stopping it from attacking the refugees. A mighty roar was let out, filling Wanda with relief, knowing that one of her fellow heroes was present to save the day. While the refugees fought off the undead, Wanda helped fight them off when a ship appeared from the heavy fog. </p>
<p>"YOUR SAVIOUR, IS HERE!!" A man announced heroically as a large vessel enabled the Asgardian refugees to board it. </p>
<p>"Welcome home. I saw you coming." Heimdall greeted Loki like an old, neutral acquaintance. </p>
<p>" 'Course you did. Where's Gianna?" </p>
<p>"Making her grand entrance, as usual." </p>
<p>While Heimdall, Loki and his new friends fought off the undead army, Thor distracted his sister while Gianna still remained absent from the battle. A great surge of lightning struck the palace, Hela temporarily out of the fight as something flew through the air, lightning trailing behind it as the undead gathered to fight off the God of Thunder and Lightning, whom had finally unlocked his true potential. Once the army was dealt with, all that was left was Hela. </p>
<p>"You're late," said Thor. </p>
<p>"You're missing an eye." Loki jested a response. </p>
<p>A woman walked past them and said, "This isn't over." </p>
<p>The three approached Hela and stood a good distance apart so that they could figure out a plan. Fortunately, someone had decided to awaken the Fire God. Fire kindled within the palace until it erupted with a monstrous God towering over all the mountains and the palace. </p>
<p>"TREMBLE BEFORE ME, ASGARD! I AM YOUR RECKONING!" The God of Fire bellowed. </p>
<p>The Hulk appeared from nowhere and gathered his friends and fled for the ship leaving. As everyone watched their home get destroyed by Surtur's power, it eventually erupted into a great explosion, bringing much discomfort to those who lived there and had to watch their very lives get torn away for the sake of saving the universe. The Scarlet Witch herself was still anxious as she stood at the front with Thor, Hulk, Heimdall and their three friends, leaving Gianna's absence in question. As the Asgardian refugees scattered to explore the ship, someone approached Wanda from behind, returning her happiness as she embraced her wife with her lips. </p>
<p>"You're okay!" Wanda whispered. </p>
<p>"Told you I would come back to you." Gianna replied and winked at her soulmate. </p>
<p>Wanda rolled her eyes and wrapped one arm around her wife's waist and walked off with her to find a room to occupy for themselves. A great disturbance stopped Gianna from continuing to the privacy of a room they found vacant. </p>
<p><em>"Draga, </em>what is the matter? Is something wrong?" Wanda cooed and raised her free hand up to cup her lover's cheek. </p>
<p>Blankly, Gianna stared at nothing until her eyes met the emerald colour of her wife's and frowned. </p>
<p>"He's here..." Gianna murmured fretfully and grabbed her hand and ran. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>22. Salvation At Hand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>People screamed and panicked as their ship was attacked and immobilised. People scattered for the escape pods, squeezing in as many as they could until one they approached was where Gianna refused to enter. Curious by her staying back, Wanda ushered her wife to enter even though they both knew only one more person could be squeezed in. As soon as they shared a quick goodbye, Gianna rushed off to find her father and uncle, who were both held hostage by the attackers. There was no sign of her mother either, but when she reached the deck, the invaders were already distracted with  Loki conversing with a tall figure.</p>
<p>"ALRIGHT, STOP!" Gianna heard her father yell over his brother's pained screams.</p>
<p>There, Loki presented the Tesseract to the tall figure who received it from his right hand man after removing his armour. The black-haired woman watched curiously as the purple-skinned being took the Tesseract and crushed it in his right hand and found a gem within before placing it on the golden gauntlet on his left hand. As the conversation went on, the Hulk appeared out of nowhere, catching the figure by surprise as one of the tall enforcers motioned to intervene until the purple being retaliated, completely dominating the Hulk as fear crept over Gianna. Breaking her cover, Gianna sat by the Hulk's head and cradled it in her lap as she stared angrily at the being who simply smiled mockingly.</p>
<p>"What are you doing here?!" Loki hissed.</p>
<p>"I came back for you. We can still leave." Gianna responded quickly.</p>
<p>"No, child. There is no escape." The tall figure spoke up.</p>
<p>Gianna noticed her uncle and Heimdall - who was wounded badly that it appeared he could not move or feel his legs - and reached his arm out towards her.</p>
<p>"... let the Dark Magic flow through me one last time." Heimdall muttered weakly.</p>
<p>A similar form of the Bifrost sucked Gianna and the Hulk out of the ship, chartering their course for Earth while Heimdall, Loki and Thor remained on the ship. The figure impaled Heimdall, killing him before Loki made one last stand against his enemy. <br/><br/></p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>Midgard, Earth</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Gianna and the Hulk crash-landed in the sanctum of a powerful wizard and his associate, ruining their plan to eat out for lunch. There, she and Bruce - whom had just reformed from his Hulk state - and claimed that Thanks was coming. Curious as to who they were referring to, they asked for the help of one person who could mount a strong defence against what was coming. Still in fear of her soulmate's whereabouts, Gianna removed herself from any distractions and focused on finding Wanda.</p>
<p>"Gia? Thank God you're alright. What happened? Where are you?" Wanda sighed in relief as the refugees she was trapped with listened to their conversation.</p>
<p>"I'm on Earth. Bruce and I are in the company of a wizard protecting one of the Stones. We're trying to spread word that Thanos is coming."</p>
<p>Wanda's heart sank in her chest. The name rang a bell which reminded her of when she first peered inside Gianna's mind and saw her death scripted by the one called Thanos.</p>
<p>"You shouldn't be far out from Earth. Just by a day or two. Give it time, and you'll be back safe and sound. I'll be waiting for you, darling."</p>
<p>"Please, stay safe."</p>
<p>"Are, you okay? You seem sadder all of a sudden."</p>
<p>"I-I'm okay. Don't worry about me. We'll be fine."</p>
<p>"Give our son my love."</p>
<p>"And I'll give you mine once you're back."</p>
<p>"I love you."</p>
<p>"Love you too, <em>draga."</em></p>
<p>Returning from the illusion, Gianna found Tony in their company, somewhat relieved to see her back on Earth after running away when the Sokovian Accords broke out. The sensitive thought of her bleeding out by a stray beam hitting her throat made her sensitive as Tony started looking around the room before discussing about the Infinity Stones and Thanos. Suddenly, faint, distant screams drew the heroes to outside where people ran amok.</p>
<p>Curious as to what was going on, they investigated the disturbance where an alien ship hovered overhead where two aliens were teleported to the ground. Gianna immediately recognised them as two of Thanos' dark disciples. She became worried as the wizard, Stephen Strange and Thanos' right hand man acknowledged each other in an unwelcoming manner.</p>
<p>"... You're trespassing on this planet." The wizard said in a warning manner.</p>
<p>"It means, 'get lost!' Squidward!" Tony quipped.</p>
<p>"Stone keeper, does this belligerent creature speak for you?" Ebony Maw questioned.</p>
<p>"Certainly not, I speak for myself. Leave. Now."</p>
<p>"Collect the Stone from his corpse."</p>
<p>The brute enforcer charged towards the heroes. While Bruce struggled to reform into the Hulk, Tony stepped forward and activated his nanotechnology suit and blasted Black Dwarf at Maw who used his telekinesis to alter his course into a car.</p>
<p>"I'll keep Bruce safe. You guys take them out." Gianna instructed and stood back with Bruce and the other wizard accompanying Stephen.</p>
<p>While the others fought Thanos' children, Gianna and Bruce remained at a safe distance for the time being until the villains retreated to their ship with Tony pursuing alongside a red and blue spandex-wearing superhero. They watched on as the ship left the atmosphere, leaving them without Earth's best defender. An idea formed, to which there was one place they could go to during a time like this. Thanks to Wong, Stephen's friend, they were able to take a portal straight to the Avengers Compound where the estate was as empty as the day before the Avengers moved in.</p>
<p>"Thank goodness nobody touched my stuff." Gianna muttered to herself in relief that all her belongings and Wanda's were untouched.</p>
<p>"So, so you have a kid, now?" Bruce stammered.</p>
<p>Gianna smiled and nodded.</p>
<p>"H-How?"</p>
<p>"I, I cannot explain. It is like a miracle. Once, Wanda and I were living a normal life, then, William came into our lives. We were not sure of how this could happen. Nobody knew. And I know Wanda would never deceive me."</p>
<p>"Where is she now?"</p>
<p>"Hopefully she's back now. I hope father and uncle are alright."</p>
<p>Bruce never liked her father. After the interrogation and Thor conversing with his brother prior to the Battle of New York, he felt bad for what Gianna missed during that moment. Voices loomed nearby, intriguing the two to investigate the people visiting where they found the rogue Avengers standing nearby, watching Steve argue with the Secretary of State. With the element of surprise, Gianna stuck through and crept behind her wife and clapped her hands on her shoulders until she realised too late what a bad idea that was.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>23. A Little Heads Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fortunate was Wanda that she was able to get picked up by her old friends in time to hear of the attack that occurred in New York and on Vision. Though they were not in a relationship nor were they soulmates, Wanda couldn't help but feel bad for him being targeted for having the Mind Stone attached to his forehead. The Scarlet Witch was relieved to be in the company of old friends. It was there that she discovered how much she'd missed and how everyone had changed since she and Gianna fled Earth. When she popped back in her mind, Wanda was desperate to know where her wife was. </p>
<p>Unfortunate, that nobody knew of her location or appearance on Earth until Gianna and Bruce exposed themselves after Steve finished arguing with the Secretary of State when Rhodey cut the call early. After a few nervous compliments shared between Bruce and Natasha, Gianna made herself known to her wife by jump scaring her which in turn caused the anxious witch to hit her with her magic, knocking the black-haired woman on her back. Relief filled both women as they embraced with hugs and kisses when she and Vision made eye contact.</p>
<p>"Greetings, Vision. How goes things with you?" Gianna greeted the android casually.</p>
<p>Vision remained neutral as he began his apology. "In regards to our circumstances, I think not too splendid. Gianna, what happened before... I did not mean to harm you. It was not my intent. I simply made a mistake in using the Stone to pacify you both but--"</p>
<p>"It's alright. I forgive you."</p>
<p>"Do we know what we're up against?" Steve asked politely.</p>
<p>Bruce and Gianna exchanged glances of discomfort, knowing what Thanos was trying to achieve was certainly going to occur regardless of the last minute defence the heroes put up. Everyone moved to the meeting room to discuss Thanos. Everyone listened keenly as Bruce and Gianna shared tales of their encounter with Thanos and his goals.</p>
<p>"He wants to collect the Infinity Stones so he can achieve half-scale balance throughout the entire universe. He needs all six. He has acquired two, last we saw. So I think he'll be coming for the Mind Stone last. He's very strong, and very powerful - he even bested the Hulk in hand-to-hand combat. So we need to be ready for whatever he throws at us." Gianna explained as she wandered around the room before settling beside her soulmate and son. </p>
<p>"He, he's been waiting - all this time to collect the Stones because he must know people who could stop him - which is why he's choosing to save the Mind Stone for last because he knows exactly how to stop us." Bruce added. </p>
<p>"Which is why the Mind Stone must be destroyed." </p>
<p>"Are you crazy? What about Vision?" Rhodey protested. </p>
<p>Gianna rolled her eyes at him. "Destroy it <em>after </em>we detach it from him, you silly miscreant. I have been discussing with Bruce, and, I'm afraid he cannot perform the task himself." </p>
<p>"So, we need someone smarter to do it?" Sam questioned. </p>
<p>"How delightful to see that you see Bruce as one of the smartest people in the planet, Mr Wilson. But yes. We need someone with far more intelligence in this area. Bruce studies atoms and chemicals and such. Not... that." </p>
<p>Everyone fell silent until Steve spoke up and said, "I think I know someone." </p>
<p><br/>To the land of Wakanda, the heroes sought the help of one of the smartest minds on the planet to remove the Stone from Vision's forehead. It was in great distress that the Avengers required the task done as quickly as possible. While this occurred, off world, Tony and his allies sought to detach the gauntlet from Thanos' hand. Despite giving it their all, nearly all but one refused to give up. Tony fought bravely with the hearts of a thousand warriors as he refused to let Thanos win. William was the sole comfort for Wanda as she constantly stared at her soulmate whose mind had wandered off to another place. </p>
<p>In Gianna's mind, she replayed the events of Ragnarok in a more distressful, nightmare-ish version of the events that recently took place. Voices echoed in the black-haired woman's mind, almost mocking her for her failures to save her people. Soon, war broke out. Thanos' army was sent to Wakanda in order to distract the heroes while one of the Children of Thanos could be sent to retrieve the Stone for him. Only Wanda arrived to the battlefield to fight alongside her friends while Gianna kept Vision and her son company, who was hidden in a crate somewhere within the lab when the assassin struck once again. </p>
<p>Surprised by the attack, Gianna failed to keep up with how relentless the assassin was when he threw himself and Vision out of a window, plummeting down to the forest below. Cursing under her breath, Gianna decided to pursue the exact same route by jumping out the window and braced for the impact of the branches hitting her as she caught up with Vision but more wounded than expected from the fall. From a fall of that height, she was certainly grateful that she had more durability than normal humans, otherwise her pain would have been doubled with the thought of more than just a broken rib. </p>
<p>"Leave. Him. Alone!" Gianna hissed. </p>
<p>The assassin punched her, knocking her to the ground as she received the beatings he gave her as she began to experience visions of her grandfather standing in a meadow staring directly at her. Then, with great power, did Gianna let her voice sing. Unexpected by the attack, the assassin experience immeasurable pain as the force of the supersonic scream sent them flying skyward for everyone to see before they exploded into nothing but blood and guts that came raining down on Gianna and Vision. </p>
<p>One by one, the heroes concluded the battle with the invaders where they gathered by Vision and Gianna's position, all wondering what they were going to do next. A burning pain was brought to the two as the Stone caused Vision irritation but Gianna's throat burnt like she'd swallowed fire. </p>
<p>"He's here..." Vision muttered to Wanda as she sat on her knees in front of her wife. </p>
<p>"Who?" Someone questioned. </p>
<p>Nearby, a portal was created. On the other side of the opening in the forest, quelled the forest as a similar gusty breeze blew everything as a figure appeared on the other end exiting the portal. It was not the first time the heroes faced death, but fret, they did not. Together, they stood strongly to face Thanos who stared down his opponents standing in his way between him and victory. Everyone stood their ground and took turns advancing on Thanos, despite someone as conquering as him would plow through them with ease. He did not fear them. He feared nothing, yet... </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>24. Who Will Avenge Us?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Knowing his time was up, Vision implored the Scarlet Witch to commence the destruction of the Mind Stone if it meant saving the galaxy. It pained her that she had to kill someone who once was so kind and accepting of her powers. While her friends risked their lives to keep Thanos occupied, she couldn't bear killing one of her friends. Giving in, Wanda triggered her powers to cast a beam at the Mind Stone which slowly shattered it. Using her powers as a last resort, Gianna gave it her all and let out a scream that Thanos had not expected to be so powerful. </p>
<p>After years of studying Earth, Thanos so happened to know her fear and casted her worst fear before her. Using the Power Stone, Thanos managed to cancel the transmission of the supersonic waves being blasted at him to silence Gianna when the Mind Stone exploded. A yellow explosion was emitted as everyone in the area was knocked off their feet except Thanos who'd remained erect with the Goddess of Voice still staring down the Titan. </p>
<p>"Your name is familiar to me, yet I do not know you." Gianna spoke in a soft, hush voice. </p>
<p>"I do not know you." Thanos replied with a deep, grumpy complexion. </p>
<p>"Then perhaps you know my father, The God of Mischief, Loki."</p>
<p>"How can I forget that traitor? My hand still stains with his blood." </p>
<p>At first, Gianna almost didn't believe him, but judging her enemy, she knew deep down that he was telling the truth, even if his twisted smile could've tricked her into thinking it was a way to wind her up and get her to lash out out of rage. Horrified by this, Gianna began to shake and tremble to her knees. A pained shriek, she let out as Thanos still remained unshaken by her tremble as he did nothing but watched her reaction. </p>
<p>Nobody else but Wanda watched things unfold exactly to how she once foresaw this. Her heart sank as she could feel Gianna's pain radiate to her as she noticed Thanos command her to surrender herself to him. She refused to do so, which upset Thanos a little as he clenched his left fist and forced her to stand up to her feet and look up at him before puppeting her to do what he asked of her. </p>
<p>"Almighty Thanos, I, Gianna Odinson, the rightful queen of Asgard; Goddess of Voice, do hereby pledge to you, my undying fidelity." Gianna said slowly through grunts and struggles. </p>
<p>Either out of stupidity or cleverness, Thanos released Gianna from the grasp of the Space Stone as she relaxed and glanced at her wife one last time. In the blink of an eye, Gianna produced her favourite dagger and swung upwards to pierce her enemy in the throat, but it was all hopeless when a blue force restricted her dagger arm from ever reaching anywhere near the being's chin.</p>
<p><em>"</em>Undying... You should choose your words more carefully. But I believe you. You truly are the daughter of Loki - like father, like daughter. Arrogant and misguided by the fools that which you call friends."Thanos said tauntingly and groped a large hand around Gianna's dagger hand and squeezed tightly enough so that she winced and dropped said dagger. </p>
<p>"NOO!!"Wanda screamed. </p>
<p>As she went to intervene, his other hand caught her throat also and choked her a little, but enough to stop her from using her powers against him. </p>
<p>Whilst still being strangled - close to death - Gianna managed to choke out what words she could get out before her life was taken. "You... will never be... a god..." </p>
<p>A sickening snap caused the body of the Goddess go limp, her struggling to escape the firm grasp as Wanda's fears came true. Her soulmate was dead. She was broken mentally and emotionally. Nothing she could do to save her. Tossing her aside, Thanos resumed his quest and restored Vision to life and that of the Mind Stone which he plucked from Vision's forehead, killing the android. With unlimited power in his fingers, Thanos applied the last Stone to his gauntlet and acquired power beyond anyone's comprehension and admired the collection when a lightning struck threw Thanos backwards into the ground. </p>
<p>From the sky, flew an angry God of Thunder as he threw his newfound weapon at Thanos which met his chest and embedded the blade into his chest, enough to stun the Titan and weaken him fatally as Thor landed in front of his sworn enemy and pushed the axe's blade deeper into his chest. Helplessly, Wanda laid on the ground with her head bowed and her hair draped around her face when an angelic voice called her name. Wanda threw her head up immediately and spotted someone rushing over to her. </p>
<p>"G-G-Gia?" Wanda stuttered as she batted her teary eyelashes at her wife. </p>
<p>The Goddess of Voice lived once more. Like an angel, Gianna smiled reassuringly at her soulmate and grabbed the brunette's cheeks so she could crash her lips against hers to taste each other's lips again. </p>
<p>"I'm not leaving you again," said Gianna. </p>
<p>Wanda's bottom lip trembled a little before she broke down in tears and threw her arms around her lover's neck and sobbed in the nook of her neck when a white flash and a faint rumble came from nearby. Dread overwhelmed everyone when the Titan removed himself from the forest by pulling himself through a portal. </p>
<p>Everyone was left amazed and anxious to know what Thanos did. From dread, to fear, the heroes struggled to accept defeat when they started to watch their friends vanish to dust. One by one, they watched their friends turn to dust. Both soulmates were so scared that they thought that they too would join their friends in the afterlife, but to their surprise, neither woman brought angst and pain to the other. Then, something crossed Wanda's mind. </p>
<p>"Where's William?" </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>25. Time To Mourn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone was too shocked or astounded after witnessing their friends die. Wanda had used her magic to levitate herself and her wife up to the lab where Gianna showed her where their son hid before the basket the infant was in turned up light and empty.</p>
<p>"Wanda, I swear to you... he, he was there." Gianna muttered cautiously of how she'd react.</p>
<p>The ashes in the basket made Wanda tremble, her fingers delicately taking a handful of the ash and clenched her fist and sobbed. Comforting her, Gianna placed a hand on her shoulder and retrieved a vase to put the ashes of their son in. When the others caught up with them, they all depressingly walked to the Quinjet and took a flight back to the Avengers Estate. Nobody dared approach or talk to the witch knowing her capability and emotional unstable state, which they left to Gianna to cope with as the two women blamed themselves and Thanos for the loss of their son.</p>
<p>Wanda found their old room a comfort to the nostalgia of her early days as an Avenger when the love she and Gianna felt for each other burned like wildfire. Now, they could barely look at each other as if they felt too guilty to face each other for the passing of their son. This was not a defeat that they could simply pass off like they did during the Sokovian Accords, no. This was a defeat where friends were lost and their punishment was not being successful in stopping someone from committing a universal atrocity. The coldness of the room resembled that of Jotunheim when Gianna accompanied her father  uncle and friends to challenge the Frost Giants. The memory denied her the chance to enjoy the good times since the weight of her loss outgrew that of her happiness that she desired to overbalance and inspire the rusty happiness in her soulmate.</p>
<p>"What shall we make of this?" Gianna asked, breaking the silence.</p>
<p>Wanda looked at her with a raised eyebrow, curious as to what she meant.</p>
<p>"I mean... our predicament. Steve is trying to get something out of Thor as to the possible whereabouts of Thanos, but--"</p>
<p>Wanda jumped forward and raised her index finger at her wife's face and snarled, <em>"Don't, </em>say his name."</p>
<p>"Why? What's gotten into you, Wanda? When I died, what made you so upset? Was it that, that you saw when I asked you to peer into my mind? You saw the foreshadow of my demise? What about William? Did you see that coming? Did you?!"</p>
<p>"I didn't! I didn't expect... this. I never expected for us to have a child, nor did I expect to lose our son, just my wife."</p>
<p>"Or did you hope I would die in exchange you would have your son?"</p>
<p>Wanda struck her cheek, which in return, lightly tingled her cheek also.</p>
<p>"How dare you? How <em>fucking</em> dare you?! After everything we've been through, you would think I would do that to you - my wife, my soulmate?!" Wanda screamed.</p>
<p>"Oh, so is that what you're using now as your excuse?! You and this <em>f</em><em>ucking </em>soul bond!?"</p>
<p>Catching her off guard, Wanda crashed her lips against Gianna's, which left the black-haired woman stunned by her action. In retaliation, Gianna threw herself at her wife and pushed her onto their bed and jumped on top of her where she immediately removed her top and kissed roughly her lover before they divulged in pleasuring one another for the rest of the team to hear. Hours later, Gianna searched for her uncle before relying on the A.I to give away his location. There, the woman discovered the God of Thunder holding a guitar in his hand, as he tightened a few strings before playing something all too depressing for Gianna to hear. </p>
<p>
  
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
<p>Thor sang solemnly, the second half of the song where his voice began to tremble with great sadness for the loved ones who left him too early. He truly had no-one else standing beside him except his niece. The Goddess watched on, still hiding behind a corner, watching him sing so sadly that it broke her heart to see him so fragile. Once he'd finished singing, she found a place to sit beside him and placed her head on his shoulder and gently took his hand into hers to show her full support. </p>
<p>"I've failed you, little one." Thor muttered sorrowfully and bowed his head. </p>
<p>Gianna squeezed a little tighter and removed her head from his shoulder and squeezed a little tighter. </p>
<p>She disagreed and said, "No. You have not." </p>
<p>Thor sniffled and raised his head up and stared blankly at the opposite wall. "No. I have. Your father, Loki, he... he died heroically. It pains me to bring such dreadful news, but... since Asgard was destroyed, your mother..." </p>
<p>Gianna gasped. "No..." </p>
<p>He nodded his head slightly and squeezed his eyes shut. </p>
<p>"The life essence of Asgard kept her alive for so long, but once it was destroyed by Surtur, the life of Asgard gave up its life essence with her." </p>
<p><em>"Apologies for the interruption, but Secretary Ross has arrived at the compound. You have been asked by Captain Rogers to attend the meeting." </em>The A.I, F.R.I.D.A.Y notified the deities. </p>
<p>Together, Gianna walked along with her uncle to the conference room where the surviving Avengers including Wanda and her son. The look on Ross' face showed much displeasure in regards to the situation with Thanos and also that of the previous engagement prior to the events in Lagos two years ago. The Asgardians took their place wherever they liked - obviously Gianna sat beside her wife and soulmate while Thor took a place at the very back of the room where nobody was sitting, directly opposite Secretary Ross and slouched in his seat - where Ross commenced the meeting. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>26. Where Did They Go?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Unacceptable. How, you could allow an invasion to succeed, where countless lives were lost in the process - helicopters and planes crashing, people turning to dust? What. Happened?" Secretary Ross spoke grouchily as he eyed Steve and Wanda in particular due to his despisal of the two heroes.</p>
<p>"We got played, Mr Secretary. And we got played good. Thanos knew exactly how to defeat us. He was after Infinity Stones and he just... snapped his fingers and opened a portal and left." Steve answered grimly.</p>
<p>"Thanos?"</p>
<p>"Yeah. Thanos. Big purple guy with a nutsack for a face with magic rocks on his magic glove." Rhodey replied sarcastically.</p>
<p>"He killed an important member of the team to collect the last Stone." Natasha added.</p>
<p>"And he killed my son." Wanda muttered grimly.</p>
<p>Ross hadn't given a single kind regard to the brunette. He still harboured a grudge against the young mother. He disliked everyone despite everything they'd done to save their planet. Even Bruce had the toughest time getting out of Ross' bad side due to their history together.</p>
<p>"Do you know where this... Thanos, is? Has he been taken to Asgard to face trial there instead of the crimes he's committed here?" Ross spoke harshly.</p>
<p>As soon as Asgard was mentioned, Gianna became emotional while Thor appeared all the more depressed. Nobody had yet known what happened, it was only clear through Gianna's expression that something bad had happened to her home. Producing a remote, Secretary Ross showed the heroes recently accessible footage of people turning to dust: cars crashing and planes and helicopters crashing, people screaming and clamouring in fear of the unexplainable event taking place a few hours ago across the globe.</p>
<p>As if to lay more guilt as a method to make the heroes realise the consequences of their actions to prevent further problems for himself and the governments, Secretary Ross allowed the heroes to watch closely the people that vanished to ashes as a census was produced in the top right-hand corner of the screen, numbers growing higher and higher above sixty-thousand missing peoples. Closing the footage, Ross continued to harass the heroes over the result of the Snap.</p>
<p>"Find him. Find Thanos. Make. Him. Pay. Find out where he's hiding and undo everything he's done. Understood?" Ross said strictly.</p>
<p>Secretary Ross stormed off, leaving the heroes without any questions that needed answered. Without Tony, they were seriously lacking in any form of searching for Thanos. Only Steve and Natasha remained seated while the others took their leave, Thor in particular who rushed out of the room to find himself some snacks while Wanda and Gianna returned to their room and hid in there and thought of ways how they could repeat the unexplainable magical process of impregnation and birth a second child. All the Avengers could do in the meantime was accumulate the full census of Earth's casualties while their extra terrestrial guest, Rocket Raccoon, assisted in providing further reconnaissance on a universal scale.</p>
<p>With all the ancient books and magical teachings both women had an extend of knowing, they still could not formulate any possibilities where they could replicate the process a second time. The stress that built up within Wanda caused her to lose the ability to think straight as the recent loss of her son still haunted her. Unknowingly, the emotional rise caused Wanda to cast a spell without her even suspecting. There was nothing much the Scarlet Witch could do in regards to tracking down her son's killer. No dark magik could allow the sorceress to discover the location where Thanos hid. Only one person was capable of giving away Thanos' location, and they all had to wait another twenty-one days before it would happen. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>27. Recovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Two weeks later... </em>
</p>
<p>Desperate. They were desperate to get their friends back and undo Thanos' handiwork that cost trillions upon trillions of lives. Even with the help of someone who possibly knew where Thanos was, they'd be going in short-handed without the means to take the whole team into outer space, especially if Thor couldn't use the Bifrost to go somewhere he'd never been to or heard of before. Thanos' location wasn't the only bit of information they were missing. It was that of the team's archer who'd gone dark and turned to murdering gangs in Japan to take his mind off of the loss his entire family. </p>
<p>Every now and then, Gianna and Thor would pray to their fallen king and God of Mischief. A few days after the Snap, Asgardian refugees formed their own land called New Asgard as a place to rebuild their previously destroyed home. Darkly, Wanda refuses to speak with her wife to the point where she had turned to dark magik to create life. Never before had she sunk so low, yet never would anyone see someone so desperate need to call upon dark magik to fulfil their desires.</p>
<p>The evening that Tony Stark came home to get treated and refurbish after being lost in space was where the heroes would finally be relieved to know of Thanos' whereabouts thanks to his adopted daughter. Coincidentally, something else had happened magically. Life had sprung in the stomach of Gianna Maximoff. The news was made known to their team the next morning before they would discuss where to find Thanos. At a surprising rate, Gianna's stomach grew bigger and bigger every few hours while her friends journeyed to outer space to hunt the Mad Titan. This time, everyone was ready.</p>
<p>The Garden was the retirement plan for Thanos once he'd accomplished his mission; to watch over a 'grateful' universe. After a days worth to repair the ship, the heroes were off as Gianna remained behind on Earth as she watched her friends and soulmate leave her behind before going to hide in her room. The bad feeling that quelled within the Goddess came true. Devastation broke the woman to feel shut out as she locked herself in her room and sobbed tremendously as she caused furniture to fly across the room, dirty hand marks left behind in her rage. The pain both soulmates felt was received as Wanda became anxious and stressed to return home.</p>
<p>The death of Thanos barely pleased the Avengers with his last stand against the might and rage of the heroes as he had barely stood a chance when the relinquished their fury onto him. Upon their return to Earth, Wanda was first out of the ship as everyone slowly walked out. As soon as Wanda reached her room, she knocked frantically on the door for Gianna to let her in. Without any response, the sorceress forced the door open and found the room lit brightly with Gianna looking ever so pleased and delighted to see her wife return.</p>
<p>"My darling. How did it go? Did you get the Stones from him?" Gianna spoke sweetly and smiled at her wife. </p>
<p>Wanda was curious as to how pleasantly calm she was. Precariously, the brunette wandered into the room, closing the door behind her as she closely examined her wife closely for any irregularities. </p>
<p>"Gia? <em>Draga,</em> why are you doing this?" Wanda spoke softly. </p>
<p>"Doing what?" </p>
<p>"This isn't you. Show me the <em>real</em> you." </p>
<p>The smile instantly dropped from her mouth. Bowing her head, Gianna closed the illusion and exposed her true self to the brunette. The room became dimly lit as the darkness concealed how Gianna Maximoff truly appeared. Wanda turned on a light switch and found herself facing the distraught version of her wife leaning against the wall on the floor with her hair in a mess. </p>
<p>"Oh my God." Wanda muttered and raised one hand to her mouth.</p>
<p>"What, surprised?" Gianna spoke lazily as she half-stared at her wife.</p>
<p>"Oh, baby..."</p>
<p>"It's my fault. I couldn't stop him. I should have. It should have been me."</p>
<p>"No. Don't say that."</p>
<p>"Don't bullshit me, Wanda. I know the truth. You can't save them. They're not coming back. Ever. And you think this offspring of ours will accomplish the emptiness we both feel? No. Not as much as you may think. We might find a new happiness, but we will always remember what we wish we could forget. We can only move on. It's like this was inevitable. Like fate had a very cruel way of saying, 'now you must suffer the consequences of being righteousness.' "</p>
<p>Taking a place in the lap of her wife, Wanda cupped her cheeks and embraced their lips together. Their lips brushed together as their breath warmed their chins. It took them both a full two minutes before Wanda helped her soulmate clean up and attend her appearance better. The dullness invoked the black-haired woman to take her wife out and explore a cold, quiet, New York City. Fog hit the city as dawn approached, where many ships began to sail into port. Everything was going to hell. Everyone had seen better dark days than this, but this time everyone was sure things would never be the same.</p>
<p>The bar the two women visited during the early days of their relationship came as less of a delight than normal since the patrons in the bar were absent due to the Snap, leaving only the two Avengers, the bartender and a few other patrons who drank their sorrows away. Only time would tell when things would change for the better. While Tony recovered with the help of his fiancé, he made a speedy recovery before retiring to settle down in a cabin by a lake where they would raise their daughter, as well as Wanda and Gianna, their daughter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>28. Where Did The Time Go?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Five years later...</em>
</p>
<p>A bouncing, bundle of joy brought eternal happiness to the Maximoff's, as Wanda held her five year-old daughter in her arms while her wife stood by, proudly watching them bond and join in laughter. Their morning meal was finally made perfect as Gianna's capability to cook increased daily. The pancakes she'd prepared were set on plates that were delivered to the dinner table as the witch, scarlet occupied a seat beside her daughter so she could tend to ensuring no syrup stained the table cloth as they feasted together. </p>
<p>"Mama! Mama!" The child exclaimed as she was fed small slices of pancake.</p>
<p>"Yes, sweetie?" Wanda answered and smiled brightly at her daughter.</p>
<p>"Can I have milk pwease?"</p>
<p>"Of course!"</p>
<p>Gianna retrieved a bottle of milk for her daughter and watched her slurp it with two hands holding the cup as Wanda fed her at intervals so the child could prepare to go out to a park for the day. Once they were ready, Wanda drove her wife and daughter out to a park where other kids and their parents would be gathered. It was there that the openness of a group of parents and their children invited the two women to join them for their baby group gathering.</p>
<p>"What's your name, honey?" One of the mothers acknowledged Wanda and Gianna's daughter by waggling her finger at her face.</p>
<p>"Iris, say hello, sweetie." Wanda encouraged her daughter who possessed more of the Goddess' traits.</p>
<p>"Hewwo." The child waved nervously.</p>
<p>"Aww! She's adorable! How old is she?" A man wearing a pink shirt and rings on his fingers exclaimed flamboyantly.</p>
<p>"She's five. Aren't you, pumpkin?" Gianna answered and fixed her daughter's hair.</p>
<p>Iris bobbed her head up and down as the other children seemed to take an interest in the young Maximoff child. Iris' mothers delighted in their daughter playing with the other children while the parents conversed and watched their children at the same time.</p>
<p>"Have we seen you guys on TV before?" One of the parents inquired at the Maximoff's.</p>
<p>Wanda pursed her lips and glanced briefly at her wife who failed to return the stare as she hesitated to answer.</p>
<p>"Indeed, you have. Not me, but maybe my wife. She's normally in the spotlight." Gianna responded and nudged her soulmate.</p>
<p>"Am not! <em>Draga, </em>that was years ago." Wanda raised her voice and playfully shoved her partner.</p>
<p>"The Scarlet Witch, right?" A parent spoke out.</p>
<p>Wanda sighed. "That is me."</p>
<p>Suddenly, the parents began to praise the brunette turned redhead as they delighted in telling her how much they admired her. To Wanda's surprise, she couldn't fathom a proper response to how nice the parents were being as all her wife could do was smile at her. Neither retired Avenger could expect their daughter to show signs of powers at such a young age, nor could they see Iris being brought up with a normal life. All Wanda and Gianna could do was make most of the moments they shared with their daughter before her powers would come to show and surprise her mothers.</p>
<p>It had been nearly fifty-one months since Gianna moved out from the estate with Wanda to live in a large apartment in the suburbs of Queens. They couldn't be prouder than they already were. Every year, the two would pray for their brothers and Gianna's grandparents to account how long it had been since they were all murdered. Upon their return home, Wanda, Gianna and Iris revelled with being at home in one another's company. The sorceress found irregularities with their living arrangements when she found her soulmate redecorating without her say in the matter.</p>
<p>"What's this?" Wanda questioned as Gianna walked into the living room, carrying a vase.</p>
<p>"I thought the furniture needed something else to spice up the room." Gianna replied as she set the vase down on a stand and went to retrieve flowers.</p>
<p>"What are the flowers for? Don't you like the ones I picked?"</p>
<p>"It's not that. It's just that, I'm not quite happy fully with how everything is right now. Something seems a little off, so I'm trying to see what I can do to fix it."</p>
<p>"So why'd you move the chairs?"</p>
<p>"Darling, the television's at that exact spot in the room. I mean, what else is the furniture supposed to look at? Its just, the place is missing something. I didn't want to tell you because I know how picky you get when you're in house cleaning mode."</p>
<p>"I just want everything kept neat and tidy."</p>
<p>"Ask yourself. Do <em>you </em>know what you can be like?"</p>
<p>Wanda shrugged her shoulders and broke eye contact with her wife. The black-haired woman grabbed ahold of Wanda's arms and stared hard enough for the redhead to meet the eyes of the woman that loved her so dearly.</p>
<p>"We're a strange couple, aren't we?" Gianna giggled in adoration.</p>
<p>"Yes. We quite are." Wanda responded and raised her hands up to cup her cheeks and kissed her. </p>
<p>A knock came at the door, interrupting the moment as Wanda motioned to answer the door where their unexpected visitor stood patiently outside.</p>
<p>"Nat? Hey. W-What're you doing here?" Wanda stammered.</p>
<p>"Is Gianna home?" The orange platinum-blonde haired replied quickly without a proper greeting.</p>
<p>"Is something the matter?"</p>
<p>"I need to talk to you both. It's urgent. I think... we think there might be a way to bring everyone back."</p>
<p>Perturbed by this, Wanda gaped her mouth open before calling Gianna who was already standing behind the redhead and acknowledged Natasha's presence as Iris cooed and giggled in delight to see her aunty Natasha visiting.</p>
<p>"Hey Natasha. What brings you here?" Gianna spoke sweetly to her colleague.</p>
<p>"We have a plan to bring everyone back, Gianna - a time heist. We collect the Stones from the past and bring them to the future, now, and someone snaps their fingers, everyone comes home." Natasha explained quickly.</p>
<p>"Are you sure about this? What about Tony?"</p>
<p>"He gave us the idea of building a proper time machine. All we need to do is use Pym Particles and--"</p>
<p>"Whoa, whoa. Pym Particles?"</p>
<p>"It's a bit of a long story. Essentially, all I'm asking is if you guys want to help. We already got Clint and Rhodey and Rocket and Nebula on the team, but your help would be greatly appreciated."</p>
<p>Wanda looked over her shoulder at her family and frowned, knowing that even if they succeeded or not, things wouldn't change if the government wanted Wanda in captivity for defying their laws. The thought she pondered on for a long time. Even then, Secretary Ross plotted on suspending Wanda's chances of living her life as a hero or a mother and wife.</p>
<p>"Hero up?" Gianna whispered to the redhead and smiled reassuringly.</p>
<p>"Super Hero Squad. Hero up!" Wanda grinned and cheered each other on before following Natasha to the estate where all the other heroes had gathered to participate in the time heist.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>29. Heroes For Thieves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The plan to capture the Stones from the past and bring them to the present was made known extensively to the Maximoff's as they suited up in advanced suits designed just for the time jumps. While the team were already assigned their groups, Gianna was squeezed in to join her friends on Earth while Wanda accompanied a fat, lazy, Thor and Rocket Raccoon to Asgard. Despite being eager to go back in time to Asgard, Gianna still agreed to go to New York at the time of the invasion. </p>
<p>Using her suit to disguise her outfit to her past costume, Gianna followed her friend, Steve to get to - what was previously known - Stark Tower where they and Tony would acquire the Space and Mind Stone. Tony acquired a S.H.I.E.L.D outfit to hide his face so to exchange the Space Stone with his past self with Gianna in his company while Steve dealt with the Mind Stone. On Asgard, long before its destruction, Wanda remained actively silent as she followed Thor and Rocket through the halls of the Asgardian palace.</p>
<p>"It's even lovelier than I remember it." Wanda commented as she kept a close eye out for the past version of her soulmate.</p>
<p>"What happened to it?" Rocket asked politely.</p>
<p>Thor and Wanda glanced at each other as being on Asgard brought sad memories of their home. Wanda obliged in telling Rocket what happened when they both noticed Thor getting sad before he disappeared on them. Knowing the value if the mission, Rocket and Wanda continued to search for the room Jane Foster occupied until they found someone waiting for them.</p>
<p>"Halt, trespassers. You are not permitted to track any further within the kingdom. Leave now, or I will be forced to kill you." A younger Gianna Odinson spoke softly as she stared down her future wife and their mutual friend.</p>
<p>"You wanna take this one, Witchy?" Rocket said as he looked up at Wanda and stood to the side as the women prepared to fight each other.</p>
<p>"I don't want to hurt you." Wanda muttered as she cautiously avoided any provoking movement that would cause Wanda to fight her wife.</p>
<p>"You're very gorgeous. Maybe I shall spare you now, if you surrender to me. It is unwise and very foolish to tempt me otherwise."</p>
<p>"I'm sorry for this, Gia."</p>
<p>Gianna raised an eyebrow, curious as to who the woman before her was. </p>
<p>"How do you know my--?"</p>
<p>Without giving her a chance to finish her sentence, Wanda activated her powers and captured Gianna before rushing over to her to use her magic to play with her mind and show her Wanda's future with a mental message left behind as well.</p>
<p>"The hell was that?" Rocket questioned.</p>
<p>"Come on. Let's get the damn Stone already." Wanda scowled and led the way to Jane's room.</p>
<p>Once the Aether was in their possession, Wanda and Rocket fled the scene as guards pursued them when they found Thor and his mother.</p>
<p>"And you must be Wanda, my granddaughter's soulmate." Frigga greeted the redhead calmly.</p>
<p>"A-Are you Gia's grandmother, Frigga?" Wanda asked curiously.</p>
<p>"Take good care of her, dear. Losing one's mind is a terrible thing to lose, but more heartbreaking when it's their memories." </p>
<p>Confused by this, the heroes fled the scene to return to the present where everyone else but Gianna and Natasha were. Nobody else noticed straight away until it was made known to them by Bruce - A.K.A Professor Hulk - asking Clint where Widow had gone off to.</p>
<p>"Where's Gia?" Wanda asked, almost hyperventilating.</p>
<p>"I-It should've been me... N-Nat sacrificed herself for this damn Stone! Thanos found us. I don't know how, but, but he found us and..."</p>
<p>Imminent of a breakdown, Wanda almost caused another shockwave like she did when she lost her brother until her daughter spared her from causing havoc as the raven-haired girl wobbled towards her mother and embraced her with cuddles.</p>
<p>"Where's mommy?" Iris asked innocently.</p>
<p>Wanda sniffled and wiped some tears from her eyes. "Mommy's not going to be home for a while, sweetie."</p>
<p>"I wove you, mama."</p>
<p>"You too, dumpling."</p>
<p>In honour of Natasha's sacrifice, a quick funeral was held for the Black Widow as everyone was in a different state in reaction to Natasha's sacrifice.  While Gianna's condition remained unknown, Wanda was desperate to find out if her soulmate was alive or not. Even with their soul bond, she could not provide any suitable answer to ease her suffering. Steve saw Wanda after the funeral and spoke to her in private as Wanda watched her daughter play with her toys near the water.</p>
<p>"She's a good kid. She's been though worse. I'm sure she'll come back alright and in one peace," said Steve.</p>
<p>"She'd better damn well get back otherwise I'm going to kill her myself." Wanda seethed.</p>
<p>"You and I both know she's stronger than she thinks. You are too. You're both meant for each other. You guys deserve happiness, family, settle down, live the quiet life."</p>
<p>Wanda pursed her lips and bowed her head when she noticed her daughter attempt to jump in the water when she used her powers to summon her daughter over who was giggling profusely. A smile broke on Wanda's face, knowing her daughter was the closest thing to her wife she'd get. A striking pain within Wanda's mind caused the redhead to lose her grip on her daughter as she collapsed to her knees and clutched either side of her head. </p>
<p>With his quick reflexes, Steve caught Iris and placed his hand on Wanda's back and asked if she was alright. Dead overwhelmed the redhead as she panted heavily exerting a lot of breath as if she had just run a marathon and looked up to Steve's blue eyes.</p>
<p>"She doesn't remember me."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>30. For Love, We Fight!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Something unexpected as this left her unprepared for what was coming. Wanda knew danger was coming but she hadn't expected what sort would come for her. All she knew was that she had finally lost her soulmate. The witch felt faint. Her daughter noticed her distress and reached her arms out and groped the air for her mama's cuddles. Steve helped her to her feet and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder before she broke down into tears and threw her face into his chest, dampening it with her tears. At the conclusion of her breakdown, Steve escorted her and Iris towards their car, seeing as how she had done her part in stealing the Stones from the past to help their future.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Steve." Wanda sniffled and weakly smiled at the patriot.</p>
<p>"You sure you're gonna be okay? You're still welcome to stay?" Steve replied casually.</p>
<p>"I'm sure. Just, just keep me updated with anything you might find about Gia. She's everything to me. I can't lose her or, or..."</p>
<p>The two adults stole a glance at Iris before returning their eye contact with each other.</p>
<p>"I understand. Once we replicate the particles, we'll find her and bring her back in one piece." Steve assured her and gave her a warming smile.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Steve. For everything."</p>
<p>Wanda gave him a kiss on his cheek and took her leave for her car and strapped Iris in before leaving the compound grounds to commence her long drive home. To kill the silence, Wanda turned on the radio which started playing a particular song she was not familiar with, yet she liked how it suited her current mood and managed to catch onto the lyrics quickly. The more distance she made, the more she felt something was off.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Could they be hiding </em>
  <em>something</em>
  
  <em>from</em>
  <em> me? Or has Gianna run off on </em>
  <em>me</em>
  <em> with another version of me? No. </em>
  <em>That's</em>
  <em> just ridiculous. Oh God... where are you, darling?"</em>
</p>
<p>The rear view mirror caught the redhead's eye, to which a great, dark shadow laminated over the compound when very faint explosions went off in the distance, causing Wanda to slam her foot on the break and stick her head out the windows to get a better view of an alien warship that had just bombarded the estate where all her friends were. Dread filled her as she immediately reversed and drove back to the compound as the sky grew dark with clouds rolling over.</p>
<p>Applying her baby strap, Wanda flew over the land turned into a makeshift war zone where something caught her eye. Thunder rolled over a specific part where lightning shot down and three figures appeared, walking along the ground towards someone wearing rusty, golden armour. Wanda set herself on a wide patch that was a small hill where someone was waiting for her. Emerging from behind a boulder, a masked figure stood directly in front of the brunette as Wanda activated her powers and stared down her opponent.</p>
<p>Monotonously, the stranger spoke out to the sorceress. "I've been waiting for you... You don't know how long I'd waited for this moment."</p>
<p>"Do I know you?" Wanda spoke cautiously and began to walk in a circle with the stranger.</p>
<p>The stranger let out a laugh that deepened their true voice.</p>
<p>"You do not know me, but I know you. I've been watching you, Wanda Maximoff."</p>
<p>"Who are you?"</p>
<p>"I'm someone who wants you dead, heretic."</p>
<p>The stranger charged towards the brunette, a spiked mace in their grasp as they swung similarly to the form of a dance as they forced Wanda to defend herself and use her magic to divert the course of the mace from hitting her. One wrong move and it was all over. Relentless, the assassin was foiled with hurting the Scarlet Witch as she had every intent of disarming them and discovering their identity. </p>
<p>"Enough of this!" Wanda yelled and fired an energy ball at the stomach of the assassin before she used her other arm to catch them with her magic and raised them upwards, stopping them from breaking free. "Who are you!? What do you want with me?!" </p>
<p>Compelled to answer, the assassin confessed to the witch, scarlet, knowing there was no point in resisting or lying, yet refused to say anything at all. Using her free hand, Wanda removed the mask of the assassin and discovered the face of a young boy with curly hair stared menacingly at her. </p>
<p>Wanda gasped. "Horatio?" </p>
<p>The man grunted as he uselessly squirmed in the magical grip of Wanda's magic. </p>
<p>"Where. Is. Gianna?" She snarled as she began to squeeze tighter. </p>
<p>Horatio chuckled as his voice began to high-pitch. "You'll be pleased to hear I haven't the faintest idea. But I know... Agh! I, I know this... The soul bond. I-It can be broken... I know how... You won't t-take her from me! AGGH!! I kill y-you, then I can have her all to myself!" </p>
<p>"She's not yours. She's mine." </p>
<p>A bright green light shone in Horatio's core that became so bright Wanda had to cancel her magical cast on Horatio so to cover her eyes until the light dimmed. Before Wanda, stood now a completely different person. A woman with long greying hair and wrinkly skin appeared before the young sorceress who seemed keen for a fight. </p>
<p>"Come, now. Let us see what you're really made of. Let's settle this the old way: first one to die, loses; the victor shall gain forever Gianna's love!" The woman said challengingly. </p>
<p>Wanda gasped. "Amora..." </p>
<p>Taking advantage of her shocked emotion, the woman flung her arms around, casting spells to match that of Wanda's to make it a fair fight. Both women fought hard while another fight occurred nearby. With the invasion just waiting for the call, every hero willing to stand up to the invaders of Earth were preparing for the biggest fight of their lives to date. It was now or never. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>31. War Pt. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fiercely, Wanda fought off her attacker as Amora sought to kill Wanda even if it meant shattering the love connection between her and Gianna. Nearby, the Trinity fought a relentless, younger version of Thanos dominated the battlefield against his enemies. With a cheap trick, Amora overcame Wanda and forced her to one knee as she slowly approached her, their magic clashing which created a lightshow for all to see within the area of the compound. A twisted smile broke on Amora's face, her piercing eyes mocking the Scarlet Witch as her struggles decreased when her opponent began to gloat and make remarks that empowered her more through her rage. </p>
<p>Now with the confidence to overcome her, Wanda rose up to her feet and used one hand to keep her balance in the power lock before using the other to control a metallic spear-like weapon and pulled her arm back, in which the weapon pierced through her chest, exiting her body as the bloodied metallic spear clanked on the ground in front of Wanda, the literal heart of Amora torn out with a hole through the centre of the vital organ. Emotionless, Amora dropped to her knees, staring blankly at Wanda before she collapsed onto her front. </p>
<p>Upon realising what she'd done, Wanda was hit by a wave of guilt, fear overwhelming her at the thought of Gianna's reaction to her finding her mother's death. Wanda couldn't bear to lose the one she loved over someone who desired to hurt her in false love. A strange humming noise drew the brunette's attention to something in the distance. In the direction of the warship, Wanda gasped as an armada approached Thanos and his legion. Only one person stood out to face the army. Wanda blasted herself off the ground to land beside her ally, Steve, as they prepared to face down the entire army by themselves when someone called them via their shared communicators. </p>
<p><em>"Hey, Cap, can you hear me? Captain, it's Sam. Can you hear me? On your left," </em>said the familiar voice. </p>
<p>Behind them opened a portal that crackled like sparks as three figures emerged from the portal, two of whom were presumed dead until they were brought back. More portals opened as the heroes who fought Thanos five years previously emerged, along with an army of wizards, space pirates, warriors of both Asgard and Wakanda. Wanda felt disappointment that she could not locate her soulmate amongst the army to face Thanos in the battle for Earth. Once everyone was ready, Steve summoned the past version of Mjolnir before both parties charged at one another, all of whom had their duty to kill the invaders while few in particular had their own vendetta with the Titan himself. </p>
<p>As much as Wanda wanted to find her wife, she had to focus on surviving if she were to be reunited with her wife - also kept in mind that she had her daughter with her. It was easy for her to spot the Mad Titan in the middle of the crowded battlefield. Noting his position, Wanda advanced on the Titan blocking the path of one of her allies. The witch, scarlet, intervened by landing in between her friend and Thanos, swearing to make him suffer for the pain he caused her. </p>
<p>"I don't even know who you are," said Thanos as he dreaded the capability of the woman before him, knowing that the hatred in her voice was fuelled by her singular hatred for him. </p>
<p>"You will..." Wanda muttered coldly. </p>
<p>To claim her vengeance, Wanda fought Thanos in a fair fight, until his twisted smile made her regret toying with him before she raised him up and made him suffer by squeezing the life out of him, bringing him great pain. The fear in Thanos' voice when he commanded his ship to bombard the battlefield was a price he was willing to take in order to survive. Without a moment to prepare for a last-second defence against the warship's missile attack, Wanda raised her hands up to form a shield around herself. The bubble around her bounded her around, separating her from Thanos as she was thrown to the ground, her shield broken. </p>
<p>A younger version of the assassin that attacked Vision five years previously stalked his prey, his scythe slick with the blood of his enemies as he dared to finish Wanda off. With no-one to save her, she felt a slight panic, the disillusion broke her concentration to her powers as she let out a faint whimper when a shockwave rocked the soil the assassin stood on. Curiously, Wanda watched on as a hooded person leapt in, wielding a sword with rubies on it and severed the legs of the assassin, disabling them as they fell on their back before the blade pierced their stomach. </p>
<p>The hooded figure glanced at Wanda, her body frozen as a hand raised up to their hood to reveal their face. A battle-scarred woman glared at the brunette, who found no familiarity whatsoever when she stared at the sorceress. Some sense of relief flushed over Wanda as she found herself in the presence of her soulmate, though the coldness in her eyes assured her that she was not the same Gianna she once knew - a Gianna who had a different haircut with two red lines going down her left eye. </p>
<p>"G-G-Gianna?" Wanda stammered as she rose up to her feet and slowly approached the woman. </p>
<p>The warrior furrowed her brows at the brunette, curiosity got the better of her as there was barely a tingle of familiarity in the back of her mind as she stared long and hard at the brunette. </p>
<p>"Do I know you?" Gianna asked curiously, her sword hand instinctively shot up to penetrate the skull of a Chitauri soldier. </p>
<p>Wanda's heart shattered, knowing that what Frigga said was true: '<em>Losing one's mind is a terrible thing to lose, but more heartbreaking when it's their memories'. </em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>32. War Pt. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wanda truly did feel her heart crack, despite her soulmark tingling like it once used to. The battle continued as the heroes began to gain the upper hand when the task to get the nano-gauntlet to a van on the other side of the battlefield was underway. Where Thanos' forces regrouped to all advance at once to where the gauntlet was being protected by the young Spider-Man, all the female heroes gathered to take on the heroes when someone beat them to it. The Asgardian princess, Gianna Odinson was flung from the glider of a Chitauri escort as she landed on the ground, performing a forward roll before she stabbed the ground with her sword and pitched he voice at the attackers.</p>
<p>The invaders caught in the shockwave were blasted back - those at the front of the blast dissolved to their skeletal structure while the rest were fortunate to receive a less gruesome death as they were killed instantly from the force of Gianna's supersonic scream. In amazement of her capabilities, the women continued their advance behind Gianna who drew her sword and charged alongside those who ran on foot while Wanda, Pepper Captain Marvel and Valkyrie hit the skies for the aerial assault. Despite Captain Marvel's effort to tank through Thanos and his forces, he still succeeded in stopping the heroes from stopping him from claiming the gauntlet for himself by blowing it up with what remained of his double-bladed sword.</p>
<p>A large shockwave rocked half the battlefield, those caught in the blast were knocked over while those closest to intervening Thanos from claiming the gauntlet fought hard until a last-minute effort delayed him from succeeding. When a third Snap occurred, those who fell victim to the Snap in 2018. Thanos and his army felt misery as they all fell victim to the Decimation, the Mad Titan himself last to pass as he embraced his defeat and bowed his head in solace for his foolishness and haste to gain what was his. The heroes' success came at a great cost, however. When all the heroes discovered who handed them victory in a golden chalice, they all bowed to pay their respects to the great, Tony Stark. Iron Man had fallen.</p>
<p>There was much sadness for those who were close to Tony as the heroes remained on Earth but were given a place to recuperate - the Avengers Tower. Wanda removed Iris from the baby strap and levitated her with her magic as she wondered how she could help Gianna regain her memories. The Asgardian princess approached Wanda, hoping to get answers from the woman she found quite captivating. The child in Wanda's arms recognised her mother and reached out for her. Despite not recognising the child, an unfamiliar connection seemed to want to fuse together when Wanda offered her to hold her child. </p>
<p>"Who are you?" Gianna asked curiously. </p>
<p>Wanda smiled hopefully. "I don't know what happened to you, but if you let me, I can help you remember who you really are." </p>
<p>"You call me Gianna. That's not my name. It is Nedé, or Eden, as you Terrans would call it." </p>
<p>"Just, just let me show you what you're missing. Please." </p>
<p>"No. I don't think I will." </p>
<p>"Don't tell me you're not even a little bit curious - not even about the soulmark on your shoulder?"  </p>
<p>Flabbergasted, Nedé asked, "How do you know about that?" </p>
<p>Wanda exposed her forearm, showing the black-haired woman the identical tattoo under her skin which surprised Nedé as she stared sceptically at Wanda. </p>
<p>"Who are you, really?" Nedé questioned. </p>
<p>Wanda frowned. "I'm your soulmate." </p>
<p>Nedé could see the desperation and longing in Wanda's emerald eyes. There, she could tell that there was much suffering going on behind the façade the brunette. A gloved hand raised up to the side of Nedé's head, red magic formed to breach her mind so that she could be shown repressed memories of the sorceress before her from her own point of view and many more before that. The controversy shook Nedé emotionally as upon discovering that she had lived a life before her new one when Steve jogged over and ushered both women for something that they both needed to see. </p>
<p>Wanda followed behind Steve with Nedé lagging behind as they rushed over to where some of their friends had gathered. The peculiarity of what was so confounding made the two women wonder what it had to do with them when they noticed the one called Mantis, holding something in her arms. The bug-eyed woman glanced at them and shushed them, asking them to be silent. Curiously, Wanda observed what was in her arms when she identified the infant in her arms, cradled and suckling on his thumb.</p>
<p>"Oh my God," muttered Wanda. "Is that...?"</p>
<p>"We found him in the rubble. William is pretty special." Rhodey replied monotonous, as if trying to hide his excitement was one level below sheer sadness after Tony's passing.</p>
<p>"How so?"</p>
<p>"Wanda, we found the kid buried under twelve tonnes of dirt, concrete and steel. We scanned him, and he hasn't got even a mosquito bite on him."</p>
<p>Wanda's eyes bulged open, shocked by this news as Mantis stated that she had put the child into a deep sleep so that he would not be awoken by any loud noises. Taking her son back, Wanda slid her son in her baby strap before physically holding her daughter as Nedé watched keenly, pondering as to why the memories that were granted to her not triggering anything. She could sense it, but could not feel it. </p>
<p>"You still don't remember?" Wanda asked in a hush voice. </p>
<p>Nedé shook her head at her as the two walked away from the others so they could have a secluded conversation. </p>
<p>"I have some ideas that'll bring your memory back fully, but it's not a pretty process." Wanda began, when she was cut off by warm lips crashing against hers. </p>
<p>At first, Wanda was surprised by her move before she quickly registered what was happening and drove back into the kiss, making it as long and passionate as they could before pulling away for air, leaving nothing but a string of saliva behind which left both women turned on. </p>
<p>"I remember," said Gianna. </p>
<p>Wanda raised her eyebrows. "You do?" </p>
<p>"Let's go to the tower, and you'll find out." </p>
<p>Biting her bottom lip, the brunette stared longingly with a lustful gaze as she nodded her head and took Gianna's hand and escorted her to their car so they could endure a drive through the city to the Avengers Tower. While the rest of their friends took their time to make their own way to the Tower, the two women scurried to their room, leaving their children unsupervised while they sat in the entertainment lounge with the television switched onto a suitable kids show chosen by the A.I, F.R.I.D.A.Y. </p>
<p>Three-quarters of an hour later, some of the members of the team arrived. Rhodey wandered into the kitchen where he spotted the television on with the two toddlers on their own when he wandered over to the shared room belonging to Gianna and Wanda when he heard very faint noises. Curiously, he pressed his ear to the door when he pulled a shocked expression and rushed off. </p>
<p>"You guys can't have s-e-x while taking care of the b-a-b-i-e!" Rhodey whispered loudly to himself as he walked quickly back to where the children were to mind them while their parents were busy with each other. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>33. Heart Of Gold And Steel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After waiting a few weeks to convalesce from the battle of Earth that left some inflicted with post traumatic stress disorder such as the chaos that ensued; the deaths of others who fought valiantly to stop Thanos, the near-death experiences and the terrifying rumble from that of the snapping of one's fingers when the power of the Infinity Stones were combined. For Gianna, upon receiving her full memory back, all her pain came flooding back leading up to when she lost her son during the Decimation, unrivalled by the loss of her home and her people.</p>
<p>With Tony's funeral coming up at the end of that week, the heroes prepared for the event knowing that it was important to his family. Wanda could tell something was off - by the connection they shared through their soul bond and from her telekinesis reading the negative vibes radiating from her wife. She found her wife tending to her son's dirty diaper while listening to a copy of Peter Quill's Awesome Mixtapes, dancing and swaying to the music. </p>
<p>Wanda stood at the doorway and admired her soulmate enjoying herself while their son was laid on his back, a new diaper put on him as she began to sing along with her old Asgardian accent that she found cute. Letting out a giggle, the brunette gave herself away to Gianna who almost jumped from noticing Wanda's presence alone. Extending her arm out to her wife, she called her over for a dance as the next song played. </p>
<p>
  
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
<p>"What's on your mind, <em>draga?" </em>Wanda purred as she kept her arms wrapped around Gianna's neck. </p>
<p>"What do you think I'm thinking about?" Gianna asked in a deep, lustful voice. </p>
<p>Wanda's eyes widened, her cheeks flushed red, words unable to form in her throat as she let out a nervous chuckle which made Gianna break character and laugh at her reaction from her reading her thoughts. </p>
<p>"You know what would be hot for you to wear at the funeral?" Gianna asked mischievously. </p>
<p>Knowing it was a dirty thought, she fretted what her wife had in mind until she whispered it in her ear, causing Wanda to flush in embarrassment even more, to Gianna's delight. </p>
<p>Wanda groaned and picked up her son. "I knew I should not have gotten drunk that night. I can only blame myself for making you so desperately horny, sexually craving my body." </p>
<p>"You know half the time I'm messing with you - you're so cute when you blush. Yet you titillate me with your beauty alone, my love. How else can I express my love for you?" </p>
<p>Wanda let out a snort and rolled her eyes. "You're so charming, darling. Do you think if we were not soulmates, that we would be together?" </p>
<p>"Of course! I could not even dare to think of a reality where I could allow you to fall into someone else's warm embrace." </p>
<p>"E-Even if, say, I was not - at the time interested - in women, or... that person did something that meant saving the world, and... a sacrifice had to be made to do it?" </p>
<p>Gianna's eyebrows knitted together, unsure of what she was alluding to. "And what, may I ask, is the reason for you bringing up such a specific thing, Wanda dearest?" </p>
<p>Wanda gulped, her mouth open a little as she struggled to think of something else to keep the conversation going when all she could do was give up her attempt to lie and came clean. </p>
<p>"When Tha--<em>he, </em>attacked... I, I had to kill your mother--" </p>
<p>"WHAT?!" Gianna exclaimed which failed to startle their son. </p>
<p>"I had to! She was going to kill me and take us away from each other so she could have you to herself!" </p>
<p>"Wha, what...?" </p>
<p>"I did it for you. She said she knew how to keep one of us alive with the other dead - I killed her because she was evil, and I couldn't risk losing you or our children." </p>
<p>Gianna frowned, pouting her bottom lip. "Oh, baby..." </p>
<p>"I-I'm sorry I yelled." </p>
<p>"No. It's understandable," she cooed and pulled her wife against her. "The things we do for love, right?" </p>
<p>"Right. We should get ready. But I'm <em>not</em> putting those panties." </p>
<p>"If this is your way of teasing me, it's working." </p>
<p><em>"Taci, scumpo. </em>Shut up, sweetie." </p>
<p>In preparation of the funeral, the two women dressed for the occasion as well as their children before making their way to Tony's lakeside cabin where the others had gathered. Everyone was there, all sad but putting on a strong face. The last time Gianna saw so few people at a funeral was for that of the death of the Warriors Three after the surviving Asgardians managed to form a New Asgard on Earth where there was proper time to mourn for the dead. </p>
<p>It was easily understandable of where everyone stood in distance from where Pepper had placed Tony's Heart, as those whose relationship with Tony prospered were at the front, and those who barely knew him were further at the back, such as Wanda, her children and Gianna, who the closer relationship she had with him than her family, remained with her own as they paid their respects along with everyone else present at the funeral. </p>
<p>After everyone was finished paying their respects, everyone scattered around the property of the lakeside cabin. Wanda and Gianna stood by the lake, pondering about whether those who'd fallen knew that they had succeeded. In their hearts, they knew that they knew. Distracted by the presence of Steven Strange, Gianna conversed with him while Wanda was left unattended and her children were inside the house minded by Clint's wife and older children. </p>
<p>"... now that Stark's gone, Earth just lost its best defender. Which means, any means of Earth's defences are now in our hands." Strange began as they wandered around to the back of the cabin where food had been prepared. </p>
<p>"And what of the galaxy? We've no means of branching out to the hundreds of thousands of planets out there." Gianna replied, unsure of what was to become in preparation of any future catastrophes. </p>
<p>"The Guardians can take care of that. At least, they can warn us of anything forthcoming. My forte is inter-dimensional threats, not stargazing." </p>
<p>"A few years ago, I sought Tony's company after he asked me to uphold a dinner with himself and Pepper for old times sake. In confidence, he confided you gazing into the future for the possibilities in which we won; where you told Tony that only one out of fourteen million, we won." </p>
<p>"We'll never win for good. I believe your friend, the keeper of the Mind Stone summed it up best: 'our very strength invites challenge. Challenge incites conflict. And conflict breeds catastrophe'. I could tell you that I looked into every possibility where we almost succeeded, but I don't have five thousand years. The only important thing right now, is protecting the Stone and protecting the realms. And if I were you, I'd keep a close eye on Mrs Maximoff because she's a glass cannon waiting to shatter. And as for your little soulbond? If you break it, it means the rest of the universe will have to suffer to." </p>
<p>"I've heard it before, Stephen. You needn't remind me of my duty to ensure that I love and cherish my wife, my soulmate." </p>
<p>A child's excited giggled distracted the two to the five year-old girl staring up at her mother, her hands raised up, groping the air for her to be picked up. A smile curled on Gianna's lips as she picked her daughter up and waggled her finger at her before bringing her attention back to Stephen. </p>
<p>"Don't tell me how to live my life, Strange - I'll take advice, but not rebuking remarks from the likes of you." Gianna scolded him as she took her leave to find her wife and son. </p>
<p>Easily, she found the Scarlet Witch manipulating the water to appease her audience in order to lighten the mood. Amazed by this, Wanda caught onto the thoughts of her wife admiring her soulmate, her attention momentarily distracted which made her reminisce the times when she would delight Gianna with the magic show. The only other times Gianna was when she would stargaze on a night sky in the outskirts of Asgard. Knowing things wouldn't be the same again, she hoped to make every moment with her family count. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>34. Remember What We Are</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Life carried on as it used to before all the heroes and governments, whereas for those who didn't have much to lose couldn't carry on like everyone else. Only those who had nothing felt alone, whereas those like Wanda and Gianna seemed blessed to have one another. Her uncle decided to renounce his title as king of the Asgardians so to explore the rest of the galaxy with the Guardians of the Galaxy while Gianna decided to hold back on the thought of taking her family to explore the outer reaches of space by remaining on Earth in their home in Westview, North America.</p>
<p>"... did you get the milk?" Wanda raised her voice from across the hall.</p>
<p>"What am I, a butler?" Gianna shot back as she strolled inside the kitchen to retrieve ingredients to recreate a cake she watched on social media.</p>
<p>A little girl waddled into the kitchen and gripped onto the black-haired woman's leg, attaching herself without the intention of letting go while her mother didn't think much of the desire for attention. Grabbing ahold of the child around her leg, Gianna entertained her daughter when her wife strolled into the kitchen, her hand planted firmly on the kitchen bench.</p>
<p>"I asked you when you left to get the groceries." Wanda said firmly.</p>
<p>"Oh, did you? Apologies, my love. I'll be sure to retrieve it with haste."</p>
<p>"No! I-It's okay, sweetie. I can manage a day without it. I just can't manage a day without you, my love."</p>
<p>Heartfelt, Gianna wandered over to the brunette and gave her wife a couple pecks on her lips while the whisk Gianna was using to create a paste for a cake she was preparing. The times Gianna prepared meals for grand feasts before the destruction of Asgard enabled her the capability of cooking whatever she liked - with the opportunity to improvise and use her family as taste testers. With Christmas around the corner, the Christmas spirit was certainly alive in the Maximoff family as it would be their first Christmas together as a whole family.</p>
<p>The endless celebrations of Christmas' started to no longer bother the Goddess. Ever since her employment to the Avengers. Her spirits were greatly raised upon her company with her soulmate and now, her children. The Christmas spirit radiated throughout the household as the mothers tossed up many decorations, some of which consisted of traditional Asgardian stockings. All their favourite decorations were hung up, except for one. Anxiously, Wanda had searched every box and room for the slightest possibility where the object she sought could be located. </p>
<p>Meanwhile in the luxury of the lounge room where Gianna resided with her eldest child balled up beside her, Gianna rolled her head in the direction where she could clearly see her wife and noted her incompetence and decided to help. With care as to avoid waking her daughter, Gianna gently laid her daughter on the couch and laid her blanket on top of her daughter before approaching her wife as a slight chill hit her from the comfort of the couch. </p>
<p>"Darling? Is anything the matter?" Gianna spoke softly, innocently calling for the attention of her soulmate who seemed a bit distressed for her liking. </p>
<p>Wanda glanced at the black-haired woman trying to comfort her - as much as she adored her compassion, still drew herself away temporarily - and continued to rummage around the closets and rooms for the one decoration that was missing. </p>
<p>"You must relax, my sweet. Do not fret over one little thing." </p>
<p>"Did you have something to do with it? Where did you put it? Huh?!" Wanda snapped. </p>
<p>"Do what?" Gianna responded innocently, unphased by her wife's harshness. </p>
<p>Looking upwards, Wanda's eyes followed her gaze to something hanging over their heads which was where she gave up her sour mood and bowed her head, hiding her grin with her hand as she composed herself. </p>
<p>"Do we dare?" Gianna asked with a cheeky smirk. </p>
<p>The brunette flicked her hair to the side so that it was out of her trajectory as she wrapped her arms around her wife's neck and connected their lips together. </p>
<p>"You are so mischievous. And to almost think I was going to make you sleep on the couch," jested the witch, scarlet. </p>
<p>"Pardon?" </p>
<p>"I'm kidding. I wouldn't do that to you. Or maybe I would. Give me a break from choking on your hair of a night." </p>
<p>Gianna stifled a giggle which made her wonder what she was thinking of until she said it out loud. "That's normally not the only thing you choke on." </p>
<p>"Ssh! My God, Gia! You're so naughty." </p>
<p>"I'm not the only--" </p>
<p>"Shuttup." </p>
<p>Reaching her hand up, Gianna combed some hair behind Wanda's ear and whispered, "Merry Christmas, my love." </p>
<p>"Merry Chirstmas, <em>draga." </em></p>
<p>For their first, normal Christmas, it was sweet and lovely. The normality of it all was a change for the better, the way the two soulmates saw it. After the battles they took part in, peace was something they sought for a long time. Despite the sacrifices made to get to where they were in that point in time, they were happy, for now... </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>35. Reality Can't Be Whatever I Want</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Several years later... </em>
</p>
<p>Gianna and Wanda lived the American dream. What became more unique was the sorceress' talents to warp reality to her liking when she unknowingly created her own pocket universe in which she, Gianna and their children were taken into said pocket universe to live their own merry life whilst very camouflaged details of imperfections in the reality which the family believed was real. In the Maximoff household, the young daughter modelled buildable figurines on the floor of the living room while Wanda sat on a couch, watching the television.</p>
<p>"... and shove it where the sun don't shine, you pervert!" A woman yelled, muffled from outside the front door. </p>
<p>Startled by the yelling, Wanda jumped up off the couch and ran to the source of the yelling, knowing who exactly was making a fuss. Throwing the door open, Wanda found her wife storming through the front gate, figurative blazing black footprints where she walked up the steps to her home and slipped past her wife without a usual, pleasant greeting nor a kiss on the lips as the mood was all too sour to act in such a way.</p>
<p>"D-Darling?" Wanda sang out. "W-W-What's the matter?"</p>
<p>Gianna huffed and searched the pantry for something while their daughter paid little to no attention to her mother's distressed nature. </p>
<p>"If ever I find him peeping outside out house again, you know what I'll do?" Gianna growled irritably as she munched on a candy bar. </p>
<p>"Do I want to know?" Wanda asked, visually shaken by the anger boiling within Gianna.</p>
<p>"I'll, I'll... oohh, not in front of the child, not in front of the child... I was just driving home when I noticed someone running from the general direction of Mrs Stacy's home with binoculars around his neck and her window wide open in nothing but her blouse. So, I held a conversation with him, which thus explains my outburst. I apologise if I scared you, darling."</p>
<p>"I-Its's okay, honey. Look, I'll be making dinner soon. Your favourite. Sit at the table and I'll get it out."</p>
<p>"Lasagne?"</p>
<p>"Just for you, baby."</p>
<p>Eagerly, Gianna sat at the table and awaited for her dinner to be served before Wanda herself accompanied her so they could eat together. As Gianna divulged into her meal, she silently watched her daughter wander off to her room before speaking to her wife now that they had access to privacy. </p>
<p>"Something strange happened today at the café. Mr Perkin's was all too quiet for my liking. Tyrone was speaking to me earlier about a newcomer to Westview. I thought, 'what if some government agents were in town looking for any sightings of any weird on-goings-on,' but no. There wasn't two like last time. There was just the one. Possibly in on their own or off duty. Turns out, they ordered water--" </p>
<p>"How is that strange?" Wanda interrupted rudely. </p>
<p>"Sugar water, dear. Not just a touch of sugar, either. Lot's, of sugar." </p>
<p>Now that her attention was caught, Wanda listened more intently as she leaned over the table with her elbows on the table and her head rested in her hands as she stared longingly at her wife. Gianna caught the slightest glimpse down the top of Wanda's dress where slight cleavage was revealed to the woman, almost daring to tempt her out of the story-telling. </p>
<p><em>"Goodness me, that dress looks tight on her. Would I give to rip that dress off her and..." </em>The Asgardian princess thought dirtily to herself until her wife's gaze brought her back on track. "Um, y-yes. Well, a-anyway... I asked Tyrone to look into the matter should the newcomer ever pass by the café again. That were near a week ago. Fortunately, Mrs Nelson saw the stranger wandering outside Marion's hair salon..." </p>
<p>"Which is where I work..." </p>
<p>"And guess what happened today? The same person was wandering around the accountancy building right after Mr Hart... gave me some 'constructive feedback' on my work ethic. Being nearly forty stories high, I could not get a good look at their face, but I knew something was off." </p>
<p>"L-Like what?" </p>
<p>Gianna stared puzzled at the brunette, also unsure of what vibed familiarity to her. Shaking her head, she continued to eat her meal while Wanda used her powers to fetch herself her knitting kit so to craft matching sweaters for herself and Gianna. After cleaning up, her young son walked into sight, holding a comic book as he fetched himself a cup of water when an animal charged into the household and stopped straight at its bowl. </p>
<p>"Good boy," praised Gianna. "Good boy, Sparky. Goood boy! Want a treat?" </p>
<p>The magical word instantly made the pink-nosed dog remove its mouth from the red, white and blue bowl identical to that of Captain America's shield to its owner who retrieved a doggy treat out of thin air. Sitting on its bottom, Sparky waggled its tail as it instinctively raised its right paw for Gianna to shake as she bent over to shake hands with Sparky before handing over its treat. </p>
<p>In a few bites, the treat was down Sparky's throat before the green-furred dog wandered off to the daughter's room. Anxious of the sightings of the unannounced newcomer to Westview, Gianna became worried of the possibility of danger that followed the stranger. Deep down, Gianna knew trouble was coming as she felt it was her duty to ensure that her family was kept safe from any and every danger lurking around the corner. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>